


Peach Jam

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Familiars, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Smoking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: Witch and familiar klance au!I'm bad at summaries and titles oops.Keith had been practicing witchcraft for a number of years.He was practicing alongside of Allura and Romelle Altea. Two wonderful women who had been married for some-odd number of years.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith had been practicing witchcraft for a number of years.  
He was practicing alongside of Allura and Romelle Altea. Two wonderful women who had been married for some-odd number of years.

They both had familiars, Coran and Bandor. Coran was a ginger cat and Bandor was a brown border collie. Bandor was like a brother to Romelle, always taking care of her and protecting her like a brother would.

Keith always wondered when he'd get his familiar. He never felt a connection to anything. It was rare for him to feel a connection to any pets or people.

"Romelle?" Keith asks, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Keith?"

"Do you know when I'll get a familiar?"

"Hmm its different for everyone. Bandor was my foster family's son. So I have had him since I was around 6." Romelle smiles.

"Allura?"

"Since I was a child, Keith. You know this. Coran tells you the stories of his and my father's journeys."

Keith sighs, fixing his hair. He takes a seat and goes to prop his feet up.

"Don't you dare think about putting your feet on that table." Romelle hisses, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"I- I wasn't!" Keith huffs

"Sure." Romelle laughs.

"Oh, Keith?" Allura quips.

"Yeah?"

"We'll need your assistance in the shop. Adam and Takashi are going to be coming."

"So big order?" Keith asks.

"Yep."

An hour later the 3 of them along with Coran and Bandor head down to the shop. Allura unlocking it and holding the door open.

Not even 10 minutes later Adam and Shiro show up.

"Takashi! Adam!" Allura smiles, arms out for a hug.

"Hey Allura, Romelle, Keith." Adam smiles, pulling Allura in for a hug. Shiro does the same, except it's one handed.

"Keith come help me gather the things they need." Romelle smiles, grabbing Keith's hand.

Keith allows her to pull him to the back. They gather up the things Adam needs in a couple boxes. Then they bring them out to the front of the store, piling the small wooden boxes onto the counter.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot." Adam smiles. Adam was a necromancer, he worked with a lot of dead things.

It got messy and stunk up the place he worked in so he needed some things. Maggots for one, incense, sage, bowls for blood.

He also needed to go to the store and get foods that were high in iron. He usually picked up some fish and called it a day but he felt as if he should provide more for Shiro.

"Takashi?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you run to the store? Pick up what you'd like as well as fish, please."

"W-what I like?"

"Yes? Did I stutter?"

"No, sir. Sorry." Shiro mutters, taking Adam's card before turning to exit the store.

"Hey, Takashi. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me sir." Adam gives a lopsided grin to his familiar and lover.

"Sorry." Shiro's cheeks flush, he turns quickly and rushes out of the shop.

Adam snickers and turns his attention back to Allura.

"So how is the arm going?"

"We're working on it as fast as we can. Or- I am I should say. I just- I can't get the mechanics right. I've got the shoulder and the forearm down but when I try with the upper arm the whole thing shorts and- it catches on fire." Allura huffs.

"Take your time 'Lura. Takashi doesn't seem to suspect anything. But I would love to have it done by our anniversary if you can? If not it's 100% fine, no pressure." Adam teases.

"Pfft- whatever Adam." Allura rolls her eyes.

The day rolls by, Keith helping sometimes, but usually just keeps to himself in the back. He wondered what type of familiar he would get.

He hoped he'd get a calm black cat just like all the stereotypical witches in movies. Daydreaming about what they'd look like in their human form. He smiles and hums, starstruck for a made up person.

He stays daydreaming like that until something brushes against his calf. Screeching, he pulls his legs up from the floor and into the chair.

"Keith?!" Romelle shouts, running to the back of the store. Her eyes wide as she rushes through the door, panting.

"Something- sOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" Keith shrieks.

Romelle lets out a laugh, it's small at first before it's louder and to the point where no sound comes out.

"Oh my- whoo. I'm sorry, Keith. Hah- there's just- there's a cat by your chair. And he's just- he's so cute. Did he scare you?" Romelle coos the last part, scooping the cat into her arms.

"Russian Blue. Loyal breed." Romelle mutters, she looks at the cats mouth, checking its teeth. She then looks in its ears and the rest of its body.

"If anything that cat scared me."

"Oh hush Keith. You don't have any tags.. Do you have an owner?" Romelle asks, tilting her head.

"It can't speak." Keith scoffs.

The cat hops out of Romelle's arms and onto the floor before it hops onto Keith. Climbing up to his shoulder.

"I guess he likes you." Romelle shrugs.

The cat meows, rubbing its head on Keith's cheek. It then leaps down, transforming mid leap.

Keith's eyes widen, cheeks flushing. A tanned male wearing jeans, a blue and white baseball t-shirt, and a green jacket sits on the floor with a black collar tight around his neck.

"God that shit hurts." He groans, taking time to pop everything. Loud crackling.

"Who- what?" Keith stammers, mouth dry. A tug at his heart.

"Are you Keith Kogane?" The male sighs.

"I- uh- yes?"

"Cool. I'm Lance, your familiar. Russian blue, most loyal breed there is. Took me forever to find where you were. The signal was strong but then it faded for years, kinda thought you had died and I began the journey for nothing. Then I felt the tug again and looked for you once more." Lance explains.

"Oh- wow. Sorry for the uh- the inconvenience?"

"Sure as hell was an inconvenience. At least I got a while longer with mi familia before I got dragged here." Lance shrugs.

Romelle had come back with Allura sometime in their conversation.

"Congratulations, Keith." Allura smiles.

Keith nods, smiling as well.

"Now, Lonce was it?" Allura asks.

"Lance."

"Ah- sorry, I've got a bit of an accent. We've got some rules and I expect you to follow them."

"Yes ma'am." Lance smiles.

"You will respect everyone's privacy, Keith included. Don't invade his thoughts unless he specifically calls out for you. You will help us in the shop if needed, usually we have the familiars stay in their animal form, but we need a shopkeep, Keith is too clumsy." Allura chuckles, pausing and thinking for a moment.

"Oh! At the house, you'll have your own room but its joined with Keith's by a bathroom. Doors on each end so you don't look at each other." Allura winks.

"You and Keith will work closely a lot in order to strengthen your bond." Romelle mutters.

"Yes. Please maintain a professional relationship with Keith, refer to him as sir unless he gives you specific orders not to. Also, be polite with our customers, they're regulars and friends and we cannot handle losing business."

"Please dont call me sir. Just call me Keith." Keith sighs.

"You got it mullet." Lance grins, lopsided.

"We'll leave you two to get to know each other. If you need us we'll be up front." Allura smiles, wrapping her arm around Romelle's waist. She leads Romelle to the front of the shop and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

"So.."

"Just because she said we should talk doesn't mean we have to." Keith mutters coldly.

Lance imitates a cat yowling, quite accurate due to him- well him being a cat.

"And I thought I was the angry kitty." Lance teases.

"I can already tell this isn't going to work out." Keith crosses his arms over his chest and his right leg over his left.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of angst uwu

Keith could tell by the first week he was going to hate Lance in the long run. He was just so pompous, a pompous jerk. He pranced around like he owned the place and it pissed him off.

"Keith, focus." Allura scolds him.

"Sorry! Lance is thinking shit at me and its just- urgh- its distracting as hell." Keith groans, shaking his head.

"Block him."

"I don't know how."

Allura groans, rubbing her face.

"Maybe you paid attention while we were going over familiars many units ago you would know how."

"Sorry."

"Its fine. Just- work on those incantations right there." Allura points to a section before she gets up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to work on something." Allura mutters, heading back to her office.

A sloppy kiss runs up Keith's leg.

"Bandor! That's disgusting!" Keith laughs, patting the border collie.

It then transforms to a boy, reddish brown scraggy hair sits upon his head. Piercing blue eyes, a small smile.

"Can I study with you?" Bandor asks.

"Of course you can." Keith smiles, Bandor was the youngest in the house. Around 15, Keith was next he was 18 and Lance was 19. Allura and Romelle being in their late 20s.

Keith sits there with Bandor, listing the incantations and what they're used with. Naming the ingredients used with them.

If you think about it witchcraft was kind of like cooking. If you didnt follow the recipe correctly you'd fail with the incantation. Messing up resulted in pain most of the time.

"What's this one?" Bandor points to one on one of the back pages of the book made from old parchment. It had been passed down for generations in Allura's family.

"Those are Necromancer's spells. We don't use them. You know Adam and Shiro?"

"Of course."

"Well Adam is a Necromancer. You do know what that is right?"

"They dabble with the dead."

"Yes, good. We don't tread on that path in the woods. We work more with medicines and healing."

"Oh. Is Necromancy bad?"

"Of course not. It can be used for a lot of things. Adam is a very skilled necromancer and it takes a lot of blood letting for him to do his work so he needs foods that are rich in iron like fish."

"Ew, I don't think I could live off fish." Bandor makes a face.

"Yeah, me either." Keith smiles.

"You're good with kids?" Lance scoffs from behind him, messy hair like he had just woken.

"You're supposed to be helping me, asshole. What did you just wake up from a fucking cat nap?"

"Uh- if I did?"

"God you're fucking useless!" Keith growls.

Lance scoffs, playing like that didn't hurt him.

"I'm useless? You can't even remember three lousy incantations!"

"You try to remember them along with the ingredients and what its used for!" Keith shouts, anger all over his face, he gets up so fast the chair clatters to the floor.

He stomps upstairs to his bedroom slamming his door behind him. Black carpet covers the floor, red walls illuminated with fairy lights. A small set of speakers on his desk along with a couple plants.

He begins playing music, loud. He lays on the floor and stares up at the ceiling. He sings along with the music, tapping his fingers to the beat.

Keith closes his eyes and tries to block his thoughts fron Lance. Frustrated, he could feel Lance prodding through his mind. He grumbles and turns his music up louder, able to feel the vibrations through the floor.

_Turn down your damn emo music. I'm trying to think._

Keith rolls his eyes, turning it to maximum volume. He'd get his ass chewed out by Allura for not finishing his studies. So he begins thinking about the incantations and their ingredients.

You're forgetting sage, the easiest thing to remember.

Keith groans, hitting his fists against the floor. He lets out am exasperated sigh, turning his music off.

Graveyard dirt  
Sage  
Blood  
Bone

**Quit thinking at me.**

_Just trying to help, mullet._

_**Well stop.** _

_Wait_  
_Dinner is done_  
_Come down._

Keith picks himself up from the floor, groaning. His back was stiff, he quickly pops it and his neck. Then he heads downstairs.

"I swear if Coran cooked dinner I'm not eating." Keith shouts.

"I cooked." Lance smiles, lopsided and cocky.

"Maybe that's why it smells so gross like Coran's." Keith crosses his arms. The whole house actually smelled amazing.

"Awe! Keith tell me how you really feel. I can hear your thoughts anyways." Lance chuckles.

"I fucking hate you." Keith grumbles, taking a seat at the table by Romelle.

Lance had made something his mom always made. Ropa vieja with rice.

"So what is this?" Keith pokes at it.

"Ropa vieja con arroz, stewed beef and vegetables with rice." Lance smiles.

Keith hums, piling a bit on his fork. He takes a bite and tries to hide the amusement on his face. It tasted really good too.

"Good, huh?" Lance asks.

"Lance! This is really good!" Allura gasps.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it." Lance smiles.

"No offense Coran, but I think Lance should cook for now on." Bandor laughs, a small smile on his face.

"None taken my boy! I also believe Lance is a good cook!" Coran smiles.

"Well thank you guys." Lance smiles, kicking at Keith from under the table.

"Fuck you Lance." Keith grumbles from behind a mouthful of food.

"Language." Romelle sighs.

"And dont talk with your mouth full." Lance winks.

"I hate you." Keith huffs, he quickly finishes his food and takes the plate to the kitchen.

He heads back to his room and gathers clothes so he can take a shower. He closes both doors of the bathroom and starts the shower up. He strips from his clothes and gets in, sighing under the heat of the water.

" _I don't want a friend_  
_I want my life in two_  
_Just one more night_  
_Waiting to get there_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Just one more night_  
_I'm done fight it all night"_

Keith continues with the song, voice soft. It steadily grows in volume, eyes shut.

" _When I'm around slow dancing in the dark_  
_Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms_  
_You done made up your mind_  
_I don't need no more signs_  
_Can you?_  
_Can you?"_

He squeezes shampoo into his hands, massaging it into his scalp. He lets the hot water scorch his skin, enjoying the feeling of it.

 _"Give me reasons we should be complete_  
_You should be with him, I can't compete_  
_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_  
_Can't you see?_  
_I don't wanna slow dance_  
_In the dark_  
_Dark"_

 _"When you gotta run_  
_Just hear my voice in you_  
_Shutting me out of you_  
_Doing so great_  
_You"_

Keith takes a deep breath.

 _"Used to be the one to hold you when you fall_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I don't fuck with your tone_  
_I don't wanna go home_  
_Can it be one night?_  
_Can you?_  
_Can you?"_

 _"Give me reasons we should be complete_  
_You should be with him, I can't compete_  
_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_  
_Can't you see?_  
_I don't wanna slow dance_  
_In the dark_  
_Dark"_

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the door creaks opens.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Keith shrieks.

"Uhh- shit. Sorry." Lance mutters,  taking a couple steps back. He exists and closes the door.

Keith huffs, finishing up his shower. He quickly dries off and gets dressed, heading back to his room.

Lance knocks a couple minutes later.

"Come in." Keith sighs.

"Hey." Lance smiles.

"Hi."

"I'm uh- I'm sorry about earlier. Sorry invading your thoughts too. I just wanna learn more about you because- well you're my master and I need to get to know you- but I want to be friends. I don't want it to just be master and familiar y'know? I understand that its difficult to remember things because there's a lot, thats why I'm here. To help you. I can't do that unless you let me in."

"I- I can't do that."

"There's thoughts that are blocked off- if that- if thats what you're worried about. Your past?"

"Yeah.. I don't want to talk about it."

"So are Romelle and Allura like- your moms?"

"No. They- they're just my teachers." Keith mutters.

"There arent any memories of family." Lance mutters, closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath, searching through memories.

"There's one. Its blurry." Lance mumbles.

"Stop! Just- fucking stop routing around my fucking head! I'll tell you these things when I'm ready!" Keith shouts, face turning red.

Lance flinches and chews on the inside of his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. Keith- I'm really sorry. I just- I get an idea in my head and I want to just- I wanna know you, Keith." Lance sighs, speaking up again.

"Please let me get to know you." He whimpers.

"No. Just get out." Keith sighs.

Lance nods, leaving Keith's room. Running his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"He's tough." Romelle smiles.

"Yeah."

"He'll open up. He's just- he's got a lot of walls up."

"I know." Lance sighs.

"Just be patient with him honey." Romelle smiles, pressing a small kiss to Lance's forehead.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there's a panic attack at the end oof

"GET UP AND SMELL THE ROSES SLEEPY HEAD WE GOT SOME INCANTATIONS TO GO OVER!" Lance shouts, kicking the door open.

Keith shrieks, falling out of his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Keith shouts, trapped in his blanket.

"Breakfast is done mullet! Get dressed and get downstairs!" Lance grins, slamming the door shut.

Keith stares at where Lance was, heart pounding. He pants and places his hand over his heart, it felt like he just ran a marathon. He groggily gets up from the floor and shoves his blanket back onto his bed.

Muttering an incantation, his bed begins to make itself. He hums and slips out of his black t-shirt. Slipping into a pair of pants before the door slams open again.

Keith yelps and glares at Lance who stands there.

"Just making sure you're up, we've got a long day ahead of us! My sister Rachel used to act like she was getting up so I'd leave her alone then she'd get back in bed and-"

"Get the hell out, Lance!" Keith growls.

Lance mocks a cats yowl, a lopsided grin on his face as he closes the door.

Keith sighs, pulling a shirt on before he makes his way downstairs.

"Morning Keith." Romelle smiles, bags under her eyes.

"Lance wake you too?"

"He woke us all." Allura groans.

"You guys need to be more chipper! Coffee?"

"Please." Allura sighs.

"No, I'll be fine." Romelle smiles.

Keith grunts, padding into the kitchen to pour himself a cup. He comes back with pure black coffee and sits at the table.

"Yeesh- how can you drink that."

"Simple." Keith takes a long drink from the cup.

Breakfast was somewhat civil. Lance ranted on and on about his family, spilling his whole life story.

"And Luis- my God, he's clumsy as hell. He doesn't look like he'd be because he's all buff and works out all the time. He looks scary but really he's just a big teddy bear!"

"Okay Lance, Keith and I have got to get started. He has a test today." Allura sighs.

"Oh! Sorry, do you have anything I could do?"

"You could help Bandor and I out in the store today." Romelle smiles.

"Sounds good." Lance smiles.

"I think your stories are cool, Lance." Bandor smiles wide.

"Well thank you! Mr.Grumpy Pants seems to hate them." Lance jokes.

"Do you have a problem?" Keith glares.

"Yeah you wont open up." Lance glares back.

"Don't push him. Keith meet me in the study." Allura sighs.

"Yes ma'am." Keith mutters.

"For- Keith stop calling me ma'am you've earned the right of calling me Allura that and it makes me feel old."

"Sorry." Keith mumbles, standing up from the table. He takes his dishes into the kitchen and places them in the sink before heading to the study.

"Good luck at the store today, Keith and I will be busy so call only if its an emergency." Allura smiles, pressing a kiss to Romelle's lips.

"I love you." Romelle smiles.

"And I you, Ro'" Allura presses a kiss to Romelle's hair before she heads to the study.

"You ready?" Romelle smiles, gathering dishes.

"Yep!" Lance smiles, helping gather up the plates.

"Bandor grab the shop keys and go clean up."

Keith nearly fails the test until Lance's annoying voice prods into his mind. It was somehow calming, a gentle wrap around his mind. Soft and blue.

_Sage, the one you forget all the time, Mullet._

Keith quickly scrawls sage down and slides the paper to Allura. She hums and takes it, looking over it.

Keith nervous bounces his leg, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 _You did fine_  
_Don't stress it_

Keith huffs, running his fingers through his messy and tangled hair.

"Good job, Keith. You're making progress."

"Do I get to decide what branch I want to work in?"

"In due time, be patient. You've got at least another 8 units over the rest of the branches."

"I already know what I want though."

"Necromancy, I know. You must learn these things though. What if you decide against necromancy for being a pyromancer? I know you enjoy fire."

Keith huffs, sinking down into his seat.

Allura had always wanted to teach. Ever since she was a little girl. Not just witchcraft, she wanted to be an elementary school teacher.

She also wanted her own children, obviously her and Romelle weren't capable of it. That and having Keith and Bandor there and now Lance was like having their own children.

Allura's ears twitch, a common thing that happens when Coran speaks to her. Her eyes then widen and she slams her book closed.

"Keith, I need you to stay here. No matter what Lance thinks at you, stay here." Allura growls, taking her father's blade down from the mantel its sat upon.

"Why are you taking-"

"Promise me, Keith." Allura rasps, waiting for Keith's reply before rushing from the study.

"I'll stay." Keith chews on the inside of his cheeks feeling like he'd regret that decision.

**_What's going on? Allura just grabbed her father's sword._ **

_Stop thinking at me._

Keith growls and his leg bounces involuntarily, a nervous tick. Then his fingers drum against the table. Bandor was down at the shop.

What in the hell was happening?

**_Lance, please. What's going on?_ **

No response.

Keith was getting worried. He couldn't break his promise. A witches promise was sacred.

**_Lance_ **

Keith tugs at his hair, anxiety settling deep. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks, thoughts running wild. He didnt know what was happening to him.

His chest became tight and he couldn't breathe. Gasping he tugs at his hair harder. He felt like he was dying.

**_Lance..?_ **

It sounded distant, muffled. It sounded like he was underwater, but he could hear the front door open. He sobs and gasps, nails scratching at his scalp.

The study door open and something wraps around him. He panics more, thrashing against it. 

_Keith_

Blue. Keith's eyes widen as panic settles down. He could feel tendrils of blue, calm, wrap around his mind.

_**Lance.** _   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.   
> Big bad angst. Translations will be in end notes.   
> I started using spanishdict so hopefully these are accurate if not please tell me I hate having things that aren't accurate so that's why I try not to use other languages oof.

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?!" Keith shouts, voice hoarse, tears threatening to spill.

"He's- I don't know, Keith!" Lance shouts back.

"How do you not know? You were there?! Where's Romelle?!"

"She's with Allura in the lounge."

"Why don't you know?" Keith whimpers.

"I was in the back, I heard Bandor and Romelle shout. So I went to see what was going on. Next thing I know this bastard with a damn cloak on is taking Bandor. I tried to stop him- hence the gash across my face but you should see him- actually no he's fine I didn't touch him. I physically could not lay a hand- er paw? On him." Lance shrugs.

"Now isnt the time for jokes! Bandor is missing!"

"I wasn't joking! God, Keith do you just think everything is some big joke to me? Well it's not, okay?! Do you see me as a joke?"

"Yes! You're a fucking joke, Lance!" Keith shouts, shoving him. He races out of the study and to the lounge, thinking of how he felt when the blue tendrils of Lance's voice wrapped around his mind.

"Romelle?" Keith gasps, sitting next to her and Allura.

"He-"

"Shh Ro'" Allura whispers, running her fingers through Romelle's hair. Keeping the blonde tucked under her chin and held in her arms.

Romelle wails, shaking in Allura's arms. Fingernails dug into Allura's arms.

"LET ME FIND HIM!" Romelle shouts, trying to break free of Allura's hold.

"Calm down." Allura sighs, kissing the top of Romelle's head.

"Allura! Let me find him! I can- I can still feel- he's alive, let me find him!" Romelle thrashes, hitting at Allura's hands.

"No, Romelle. It's too dangerous for us."

"YOU LED HIM HERE!" Romelle shouts at Allura.

"Sweethea-"

"YOU FUCKING LED THAT WHITE HAIRED POMPOUS DICK HERE!" Romelle shoves hard against Allura's arms, falling into a pile on the floor.

She quickly gets up and races out the door, following the tug on her heart. She whimpers and trips over her feet. It was fading fast.

"BANDOR!" She screams, getting back up. Tears staining her face as she runs as quickly as possible. She collapses when it fades completely.

Panting and sobbing, she hits her hands against the ground.

"Please.." She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. Tears fall to the concrete and she whimpers.

A hand touches her back and she pulls away from it.

"Romelle.." Keith mutters.

"Go away, please." Romelle sighs, wiping at her tears that won't stop falling.

"No, come home."

"Its not- its not home without him."

"Please, Romelle. Allura is working on getting Adam to track the dude."

"Keith... Bandor is- I can't feel him.. I can't talk to him." Romelle whimpers.

Keith felt like he got punched in the stomach with those words. He sinks to the ground and sits with her.

"I can't feel him..." Romelle sobs.

Keith pulls her close, tucking her head under his chin like Allura does. He squeezes her tight staring blankly. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't.

"Why him?" Romelle mumbles.

Keith didn't know the answer to that. He sits there, chewing at the inside of his left cheek.

That was a good question. Why Bandor? Why an innocent 15 year old?

"I'm not sure Ro'" Keith mumbles.

They sit there until the sun goes down. Keith picking Romelle up from the cold ground. He takes her back to the house and lays her across the couch. She had fallen asleep during the time the sun had set.

He's met with a hug immediately after he puts her down. Breath knocked out of him. He inhales and is met with the scent of Lance.

Lance had a strange smell. Like the ocean, sort of earthy with a hint of something sharp. Spicy?

Keith enjoyed it. He inhales again, allowing those familiar ocean tendrils to wrap calmly around his mind. Filling the void with a content feeling.

"Lance." Keith breathes.

"¡Eres un idiota! I can't- I can't believe you'd go out even after- ¡Hay un diablo ahí fuera!" Lance shouts but there's something broken in his voice.

"Lance- I can't-"

"¡Cállate! Listen to me- no es seguro."

"Lance, I can't fucking understand you."

"Its not safe!" Lance growls, releasing Keith from his hold.

"How do you know?"

"I can just- I can feel it. All the hairs are just- they're standing up on the back of my neck. If I were in form I'd be- I'd be crying up a storm and my hair would be stuck straight up! My tail would be all poofy!"

"Why are you pausing so much?"

"I'm forgetting how to say things in English-Keith, I fucking hate this-" Lance whines.

"Just don't talk?" Keith huffs, pushing Lance away.

Keith was getting to cozy. He could feel his walls breaking down. Stone crumbling and falling. He couldn't allow that.

"Keith.."

"No! Lance, right now is a tough time for us! Okay? Go- just leave me alone? I don't care what you do just- fuck off for once." Keith growls, stalking up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door shut.

Lance sighs, chewing at his lip. He heads up to his room as well, taking a seat on the bed.

Sure his blankets and things were in the room, but he felt more like a guest than a person that lived there. He missed his mom.

He missed his family. It was difficult living miles away from them. He was loyal to his family and he always would be. It wasn't like he could just up and leave Keith though.

Keith needed him and he needed Keith. They were bonded by soul and nothing would change that. He was bound to Keith, heart and soul.

Just as Keith was bound to him. Their minds were one and Lance needed him to let him in. Otherwise things were going to get messy fast.

Lance needed Keith to trust him and let him in. None of the fake trust either, he needed 100% trust. They both did.

Keith was a book. A closed book locked in chains and a safe. That safe was in a cage underneath a dragon. Fire breathing and all.

That dragon was in a 100ft tower that was guarded by walls and barbed wire. Guards standing around the whole thing.

Keith was- he was a little blocked off. Usually if he was asleep Lance was able to try and creep through all that, but it didnt last long.

It's like Keith knew Lance was trying to figure him out.

Now, Lance was an open book. He'd share anything and everything with you. He didnt want any secrets which was good for a familiar. There aren't supposed to be any secrets in that relationship.

Yet there's so much Lance didn't know about Keith. So much undiscovered knowledge about the man he was bonded to and he'd never find it out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ¡Eres un idiota!: you're an idiot  
> ¡Hay un diablo ahí fuera!: there is a devil out there  
> ¡Cállate!: shut up  
> No es seguro: its not safe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter before i sleep uwu

The house was quiet for weeks. Even Lance kept his mouth shut. Keith's lessons were canceled and Allura stopped progress on Shiro's arm. Things were weird.

"Keith, we should pick our lessons back up." Allura mutters, dark circles heavy under her eyes.

"Yeah." Keith mumbles.

The lesson was slow and felt like it had been dragging on for hours. It had really only been 30 minutes.

Keith had really been missing the sound of the border collie yipping out in the yard. He really needed someone to talk to but he also wanted to close himself off even more.

Even thoughts from Lance weren't coming through. Keith had successfully blocked him out. His leg bounces as Allura drags on about ingredients.

That same suffocating feeling began to thrum through his body. In a sudden panic he begins to think to Lance.

_Keith_

**_Lance I dont know whats happening_ **

_Calm down_  
_Youre going to be okay just relax_  
_Take a deep breath_

Keith allows the familiar's warm, ocean blue tendrils wrap around his mind. Filling his head with peace as he takes a deep breath.

 _What you're experiencing is anxiety_  
_The other day was a panic attack_  
_Talk to me_  
_Please?_

**_No._ **

_Keith.._

Keith sits there, feeling the tendrils prod at memories that had been open for him. Memories that weren't sensitive and blocked off by Keith's walls.

_You aren't supposed to keep secrets from me, pendejo_

**_There's no need to curse at me._ **

_Well you are!_  
_You're a pendejo!_  
_Selfish asshole_  
_Prick_  
_Dickwad_

**_Yeah and you're pompous_ **

_What_  
_what does that mean_

**_Means you're too big for your own pants asshole_ **

_Oh!_  
_Like my dick size_

 ** _No_**  
**_God you're a fucking idiot_**  
**_Irritating_**  
**_Asshole_**  
**_Think you fucking know everything._**

 _Wow Keith keep going_  
_You've got this whole degradee vibe going on right now_  
_I'm enjoying it_

**_You fucking disgust me_ **

_Keep going_

**_I'm not gonna get roped into your sick fantasies of someone insulting you while you get off_ **

_I'm not getting off_

**_Sure_**  
**_Say what you have to say to make you feel better about yourself_**  
**_The tendrils around my mind are a little excited might wanna pull those back_**

_They are not!_

**_Now quit distracting me_ **

_Awee Keith!_  
_We were bonding, c'mon!_

Keith ignores the thoughts Lance is pushing into his mind from those wonderful blue tendrils. Wanting to shove them out again but they were so calming.

It made him feel like he wasn't so alone. He focuses on the words tumbling from Allura's lips. Or tries to at least. He gets distracted thinking about the first day he had spent with Allura, Romelle, Bandor, and Coran.

It was nice. He had been adopted straight from an orphanage at the age of 15. He had been living with them for a total of 3 years, 4 next month.

Right after his adoption they went out to the field in the small town they lived in. Allura and Romelle had put together a small picnic.

It was sweet, but Keith was even more closed off than he was now. He picked at his food and didnt speak a word to anyone but Bandor. Bandor was 12 at the time, talkative and a sweetheart.

Keith would speak a couple words to him and absorb the ones Bandor was using. Keith had been alone for years, his mother went off to who knows what and his dad died while he was 8.

He was in and out of orphanages, in an out of foster homes. He had a bit of a discipline issue. He got into quite a bit of fights.

Keith suddenly remembered Lance could see what he was thinking about and he immediately closed the memory off. That was off limits, his memory. No one elses to see, touch, or hear. He wouldn't allow it.

_Keith_

**_No_**  
**_Piss off_**

_You let me in.._

**_Fuck you_**  
**_I did no such thing_**  
**_And even if I did it wont happen again_**

_Keith._

**_No_**  
**_Just- get out of my head._**

The tendrils retreat, no calmness. No more blue. No more ocean water running through his head.

Quiet, dark. His mind was racing with thoughts. Anxiety spiking once more.

"A-Allura?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"I can't- I can't focus can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Oh thank god." Allura breathes a sigh of relief.

"Dont push yourself 'Lur." Keith sighs, getting up from the table in the study. He races to his room and sinks to the floor.

He missed Bandor. He missed the laughter of the reddish-brunette. He missed the yip of the border collie when they ran through the field. He missed his best friend.

Blue fills his mind again, he didn't even have to think at Lance. His breathing was erratic and he hadn't noticed he was sobbing.

_Should I come in there?_

Keith doesn't bother to reply. Memories of Bandor and Romelle flood his mind. Memories of a blurry faced woman. Memories of his father.

His walls were crashing down and there was nothing he could do. He felt the tendrils retreat, it was like they knew they weren't supposed to see those things.

The bathroom door connecting Keith and Lance's rooms open, Lance immediately scooping Keith into his arms.

Keith sobs and hiccups, face buried against Lance's shoulder. Fingers digging into his own thighs, he hated being this vulnerable.

Keith hated Lance seeing him like this. He hated all of these emotions flooding through his mind. He bites down hard on his lip, trying to stop the sobs.

He shakes in Lance's arms and allows himself to be held. What else was he to do? Ride this thing out until he cried himself to sleep?

He didn't want to deal with it alone but he also didnt want Lance to be the one to comfort him. Keith allows himself to cry it out, when he's done Lance excuses himself.

Keith crawls back into his bed, not bothering to change from his jeans and falls asleep. Skipping dinner, he couldn't face anyone.

He couldn't even face himself. At 3am he wakes up and stares at the ceiling for an hour before he falls back asleep. He builds that wall back up, no way was it going to crash again.

Flood gates shut tight, walls built high and strong. He'd stay hidden until he couldn't. Emotions like that just made you vulnerable. Keith couldn't handle being vulnerable, not now. Not at this time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> Pendejo: asshole


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this shit delayed as fuck sorry  
> I've hit really bad writers block

__Lance goes through the memories that had been implanted into his mind. That blurry faced woman, Keith's father, memories of Bandor.

But the woman stuck out the most. Who was she and why didn't she have a face?

"Allura?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"How- how do I get Keith to open up?" Lance sighs.

"You have to talk to him about that. I can't help you, just be patient."

Lance groans and heads out of the living room. He heads back to his room and smiles his his phone rings.

"¡Hola mamá! ¿Como estás?"

_"Hola mijo, muy bien. ¿Y tu?"_

"Bien mamá, I miss you though."

_"I miss you too mijo. So, tell me about the witch."_

"He's,, he's closed off. I can't get him to open up. He- he lost someone this weekend. Someone important. A boy named Bandor. El diablo mamá. Es no seguro."

_"¿El Diablo? Mijo, that was a story we made up. There's no such thing."_

"This man is certainly one." Lance sighs.

_"Don't worry about it. Tell me more about this boy you're serving."_

"He's stubborn as a mule, he acted like he didn't like my cooking but I could feel the emotion. It felt like home mamá, he seemed as if he felt at home."

_"Maybe his mother and father are good cooks."_

"They- they aren't in the picture."

_"Are they dead?"_

"I'm not sure. He had a panic attack and I was able to see some of the things he was thinking about, but I felt bad so I stopped rooting through his memories."

_"Is that why he had it?"_

"No he was thinking about Bandor and old things. There was a woman with a blurry face, I think- I think she may be important."

_"Just get to know him mijo, I've got to go. I'll talk to you next week."_

"Alright mamá, I love and miss you."

_"I love you too mijo. Come visit soon if you can."_

"I will, bye mamá"

_"Bye."_

The phone call ends and Lance sighs. Missing his mother's voice already.

A knock on the bathroom door that connects his and Keith's room has him looking up.

"Hey.. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. So, who was that?"

"Ah- my mom, she calls once a week if she can"

"Must be nice." Keith mutters, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Wanna talk?" Lance smiles, patting the bed.

"Do- do I have to?"

"You don't have to, no pressure." Lance's smile doesn't falter, instead it grows with tenderness.

Keith hesitantly steps through the threshold and makes his way to Lance's bed. Taking a seat on the soft blue blanket. He hauls his legs up and sits with them crossed.

"What did- uh what did you and your mom talk about?"

"We- we talked about you. She wanted to know what kind of person you are. Couldn't tell her much, but I told her that you deny liking my cooking." Lance laughs.

"I- I never did that." Keith huffs.

"You did too!" Lance grins.

"So- is- is she nice?"

"My mom?"

"Yeah."

"She's great, sure she can be mean sometimes, but its for safety. Her hugs are amazing too, I miss them. She used to like- wrap her arms around me and hold me. When she'd do that she'd sing to me and I'd fall right to sleep." Lance smiles, it was fond like he was remembering something.

Keith thinks and looks at the memory, inhaling. It felt like he was Lance at that moment. Warm arms, an emotion unbeknownst to Keith, a soft voice.

He could smell vanilla and spices. He felt at home. Was this what a mother's love felt like?

Keith stops rooting around at the memory and sighs. Tears picking at his eyes.

"You okay?" Lance asks, hand resting upon Keith's shoulder.

"Yeah- yeah I'm okay."

"Warm huh."

"Yeah, warm." Keith smiles.

Romelle had finally started to help around the house and store again. After losing Bandor she shut down. She sorta just shut herself in her and Allura's room.

"Keith, Lance?" She calls, knocking on Lance's door.

"Yeah Ro'?" Keith asks.

"Dinner is done, why don't you two go ahead and come down."

"Alright, thank you Romelle." Lance smiles even though she couldn't see it.

Before Keith gets up Lance wraps his arms around him and hums a short tune. Soft and mellow.

He listens to Keith's thoughts and feels how warm Keith truly felt.

"That's enough." Keith mutters, pulling away from Lance's hold.

"Sorry." Lance mumbles.

"Its fine. Just- I have trouble with people being this close, y'know? Like- they'll- they'll just abandon me anyways." Keith mumbles.

"I won't abandon you Keith." Lance smiles.

"You- you don't know that. Just- as soon as I let you in you'll just root through my memories and fucking leave me." Keith mutters, hands clutched into fists in his lap.

"Keith, I am your familiar. From birth I was sworn loyalty to you. You alone. I will stand by your side and be yours for eternity. You are my witch and I am your familiar. We are one, bound by soul, mind, and heart."

"Lance.. You can't promise me these things. It could change at a moments notice. Its better if you just- dont get attached." Keith mutters, heading out of Lance's room.

He hardly says anything at dinner. Keith sighs picking at his food, fork scraping lazily against the ceramic.

"Keith you should eat, we're working on spells that will deplete energy tomorrow. I don't need you passing out on me." Allura smiles.

Keith sighs again, shoving a forkful of steak into his mouth. He never liked his steak well done, Allura had no clue why.

"How do you eat it like that." Lance mutters.

"What?" Keith says from behind his mouthful of rare steak.

"Rare? Its basically uncooked you heathen."

"It's good, reminds me of- nothing. Nevermind." Keith mutters, pushing another bite of steak into his mouth.

Lance doesn't pry, he takes a bite of his steak and hums.

"This is really good, who cooked it?"

"Allura." Romelle smiles.

"Only because its Keith and Romelle's favorite, they've both been rather- er- bummed I suppose."

"It's okay 'Lura." Romelle smiles, rubbing her back lightly.

Keith seemed tense, fork held tightly in his hand. Knuckles turning white from the grip.

Lance notices it and projects a memory onto him. One of his mother calming him down, warm.

Keith visibly relaxes and sets his fork down. Replaying that memory over and over. Soft whispering, lips pressed to Lance's forehead, singing.

Those same warm arms. That hold felt nearly identical to when Lance was hugging him. He stands up abruptly and takes his leave from the table.

Keith wipes at his eyes as he walks upstairs, closing the door. He ends up falling asleep quite early. Dreaming of a woman, her light purple face blurred out.

This happened at least twice a week. The same dream. His father's voice and the woman's. Whispering softly before the woman's blurred face peers over something. Perhaps a crib?

Keith didn't know. He wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling the eyes he couldn't see peer over his body. Chills run down his spine and he lays back down.

Who was she?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"Keith, could you take my place in the shop today? I'm not feeling well." Romelle mutters.

"Oh- yeah, yeah. Dont worry Ro', hope you feel better soon." Keith smiles.

"Thank you." She smiles, shutting Keith's door as she leaves.

Keith sighs, rubbing at his face. That woman was still haunting him. No face? The hell is up with that?

He strips out of his shirt and shorts and puts on a new shirt and a pair of jeans. He then slips on a pair of socks and shoves his feet into his boots lazily.

As he walks around his room and over to the bathroom his boots thud and the chains clank together.

"Well damn if this isn't the most emo thing I've seen." Lance laughs, a facemask halfway peeled off sits upon his forehead.

"Can you get out so I can take a piss?"

"Oh you'll be fine we're both guys."

Keith sighs and shakes his head. He stands in front of the toilet and undoes his belt, button and zipper next.

Lance chokes, eyeing Keith from the mirror. He shouldn't be thinking this but Keith,,, Keith was _hung._

"Keep your disgusting thoughts to yourself. I'm helping in the shop today, Romelle isn't feeling well." Keith mutters, flushing the toilet.

He pulls his belt through the loops and hums.

"I- s-sorry." Lance mutters, peeling at the mask. Wincing every now and then.

"It's fine." Keith sighs, washing his hands and brushing his teeth quickly before he heads back to his room to put on his gloves.

"Hey you need to brush your hair." Lance calls from the bathroom.

Keith groans, stomping his feet as he walks into the bathroom again. He runs a brush over the top of his hair and calls it a day.

Lance simply gapes at him.

"Uh-uh I'm not working with this mess. You need chapstick too."

"Is this really fucking necessary?"

"Duh! You're going to be helping people all day the least you could do is soften your face for 'em."

Keith groans, picking the brush back up. He brushes over the top again and then through the underneath.

"Now tie it up."

Keith groans again, tying his hair out of his face and up into a bun.

Lance hands him a tube of carmex and stares him down.

"Jeez I'm doing it." Keith grumbles, putting some of the chapstick on.

"There. Wait,, sit down on the toilet."

"Oh my god." Keith whines, closing the lid to the toilet. He sits down and waits for whatever Lance was going to do.

What he's not expecting is Lance to sit on his lap and tilt his face up. Keith's cheeks flush and he avoids any eye contact at all. He winces when a cold liquid runs under his eyes.

"Its concealer you pussy, you look like you havent slept in years."

Keith grunts in response, cheeks still bright red.

"Alright I'm done." Lance mutters, standing up.

Keith huffs, pushing past Lance. He heads downstairs after exiting the bathroom and his room.

"Did you finally get sleep?" Allura asks.

"Hell no. Lance insisted I try to look decent for once." Keith grumbles, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hmm. Well good luck with the shop today. Adam and Takashi are coming down for dinner later."

"Alright."

"Also be careful, please." Allura mutters.

"I will." Keith smiles, taking the keys from Allura.

"You ready?" Lance asks, coming down the stairs.

"Yep." 

The day at the shop was hectic. Lance kept bugging Keith and wouldn't stop.

"Will you shut up!" Keith shouts, glaring at Lance.

Lance yowls, lowering his stupid cat eyes at him. A smirk playing at his lips.

Keith groans, turning around. He helps a customer out and then heads to the back.

"Where you goin'?" Lance asks.

"To take a damn smoke break before I snap your fucking neck." Keith grumbles, walking out the back door.

He places a cigarette in his mouth and flips open his Zippo, lighting the stick of tobacco.

He breathes in deep and pulls the cigarette out, blowing the smoke out a moment later. He takes another drag, enjoying the feeling of the smoke filling his entire being.

After he's done he stubs it out with his boot and kicks it to the street. Allura and Romelle didn't know he still had this habit. He pops a mint in his mouth and heads inside.

Spritzing some random spray along his clothes he then heads back to the front.

"Time to close up." Keith mutters.

"Ah really?" Lance asks.

"Yeah, we're having dinner with Shiro and Adam."

"Oh-uh I don't really know who they are." Lance mutters.

"Cool." Keith grunts, heading out of the store.

Dinner was nice. Allura had cooked, sure she wasn't the best but it was better than Coran's.

"Oh, right. Takashi, I have a gift for you." Allura smiles.

"Oh- you really didn't need to do-"

"Nonsense! Of course I did." Allura smiles again, wiping her hands and mouth with a napkin.

She heads to her office and comes back with a large box.

Adam knew exactly what it was. He grins and pats Shiro's back.

"You deserve a gift 'Kashi, let people spoil you." He whispers.

_Hey do you know what happened to his arm?_

**Is that any of your business?**

_No? I- I'm just curious._

**First time was from muscle deterioration. Thats all you need to know.**

_Oh- did he have cancer or something?_

No response.

Allura sets the box in front of Shiro and he sheepishly smiles. He opens it slowly and places his hand over his mouth. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Allura- you- you didn't have to.."

"It was actually Adam's idea." Allura shrugs.

Adam grins, putting up a peace sign ironically.

"Shall we?" Allura asks.

"Uh- yes- yeah." 

There was a malfunction. Allura had to take the crystal from her necklace and shove it in the arm instead of the crystal that was previously powering it.

"Are- are you guys okay?" Adam pants.

"Fine." Allura sighs.

"Yeah." Shiro mutters, testing out his new arm. It was quite bulky, larger than his left.

"Thank you Allura." Adam smiles.

"Its nothing." She shrugs.

"Its a lot." Shiro laughs.

"Not at all." Allura snorts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Keith ended up having to help out in the shop a lot more. Which meant he was smoking again. Taking frequent breaks to sit in the frigid air and take long drags of the cigarettes. Tobacco glowing red like embers of coal.

Breathing out shakily, shuddering from the cold. The smoke encases his head, swirling beautifully in the grey sky. He breathes from his nose and sighs. It was going to rain again.

He stubs the cigarette and kicks it to the street. Heading inside, closing the door behind him. He wipes his boots against the rug and pads to the front.

"Hey Keith." Adam smiles.

Shiro's nose is curled up, he could smell the smoke on Keith.

"Hey." Keith mutters, moving his hair from his eyes. "What do you guys need?"

"Hmm the usual." Adam mumbles, padding off to look around the store. He had a black sort of poncho type thing on.

"Didn't you stop?" Shiro asks, referring to the heavy scent of smoke obvious to anyone.

"Picked back up." Keith shrugs, coughing slightly.

"Jesus, Keith. You sound horrible."

"I sound fine, Takashi. Quit worrying." Keith sighs.

"Don't make me tell Romelle and Allura. You need to stop that shit for good." Shiro growls out.

Keith shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you have someone to be serving. Worry about him _not me._ " Keith bites out, a glare set in his eyes.

"Hey Shiro." Lance smiles, he had just come back from a lunch break.

"Hey Lance." Shiro smiles.

"You two seem,,,tense."

"Its nothing." Keith grunts.

"Doesn't seem like nothin'"

"Lance mind you fucking business, that's an order." Keith growls.

"You shouldn't be so rude to your familiar y'know." Adam calls from the other side of the shop.

"Whatever." Keith sighs. It was like he had 2 moms and 2 dads. Constant nagging and judging from the 4 of them.

"Hah you think of Shiro and Adam as dads and Allura and Romelle as moms." Lance snickers.

Keith pushes Lance and storms to the back office, slamming the door.

"Who shit in his Cheerios."

"I think the expression is pissed." Shiro mutters.

Keith sits in the back flipping his Zippo open and shut. Running his fingers through the flame. Hissing when it burns, yanking his hand away.

 _Can you stop that_  
_It hurts my fingers too._

**How can you even feel that**

_Like I said_  
_we are one_  
_soul and mind_

**Quit with that bullshit**

_Its not bullshit_  
_Here, I'll show you._

A memory plays in his mind. The first time Lance felt the soul connection. Keith could feel what Lance felt. Warmth spreading through his body, eyes snapping open with a slight golden glow to them.

Gasping he could feel his very being burning. Hands shaking, eyes not focusing. He could feel everything, Lance's hands clutching at his heart. The panic set in Lance's mind.

His back arches as the firey feel fades. Breathing labored, the glowing in his eyes fades with the burn. Despite the memory being gone he could feel something attached inside him. Warm, sort of felt like water.

But it was different. It wasn't water, it was Lance. It was always him. Tendrils spreading from his chest to his mind, wrapping and filling it.

**Stop it.**

_You let me in Keith._  
_Dont kick me out again._  
_I showed you proof._  
_You are mine and I am yours._

Keith groans, it was all Lance. Just Lance, Lance, Lance. Warm water lapping at his feet, salty like the ocean. Rising and encompassing his body.

 **Stop Lance**  
**That is an order**

 _Keith_  
_Please_  
_Let me know you_

And memories come flooding. They're all Lances. Good, bad. Everything was him. So warm.

Keith felt so warm. That burning feeling. Lights seem to flash in his mind and he doesn't remember what's next.

He wakes up with bright lights in his face. The smell of disinfectant. The hospital? He sits up gasping, his whole body hurt.

"What the hell- what happened?"

"You had a seizure." Allura mutters.

Lance sat to the side, he looked guilty. Keith couldnt remember what happened. He feels a tug at his heart. He could feel Lance.

"I had a seizure..?"

"Yes, Keith." Allura mumbles, her thumb running over Keith's hand.

"Why? What triggered it?"

"Lance was- Lance pushed your mind. I told him not to push you multiple times." Allura sighs.

"I'm sorry, okay. You think I don't feel bad enough as it is." Lance huffs.

"I-its fine. Allura, he's my familiar and I'll deal with him. Give- give us a moment, will you?"

"Yeah. Sure." She stands up, smoothing out her dress. She shoots a glare Lance's way before exiting the room.

"I- I should've stopped when you told me..I just-I want to know you Keith." Lance had been crying.

"I understand that, but you need to listen to me. Okay? What- what all did you see."

"I saw a fire. That's as far as I got. Just a fire, I promise. You just- you were so cold."

"You- you were warm." Keith mumbles, heat. He liked the warmth.

"Can I-"

Keith nods.

Those tendrils fill his body again and he sighs. Warm, so warm. Lance was like a hot cup of cocoa after a day of sitting in the snow.

That warm set of laundry right after it gets out of the dryer. The blanket you wrap around yourself with that cup of cocoa. Lance was a hot summer day with the cool breeze and the ocean scent.

Keith sighs and feels the tendrils retreat. He didn't want them to go but he didn't want them to stay. Lance was breaking down his walls slowly and it was terrifying.

Fire. He remembered it. The burning smell of flesh and wood. The screams and glow of the roaring flames. The embers floating off from the houses.

He remembered that kid getting out and not his dad. He resented that kid. He wished he still had his dad. Wished he knew a mother's love.

"Can I be discharged yet, I wanna sleep." Keith groans, looking down at the IV shoved into his arm.

"I'll get the doctor." Lance mutters, exiting the room.

Keith sighs again, this was something he did often now. Shaking slightly as he remembers that warm feeling. It was ingrained into his memory and he loved it.

**Lance.**   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's birthday!!

It was Keith's birthday. He felt so many different emotions. Confusion, anger, sadness. But we'll get into that later.

He wakes up feeling heavy and exhausted. His mind feeling stupid. He grunts as he gets up and lazily undresses himself.

He needed a shower. Gathering clothes for today he heads into the bathroom. Not noticing Lance standing there brushing his teeth with the blankest expression on his face. Jumping when he realizes Lance was standing there.

"Jesus fuck."

"Oh, hey." Lance mutters, he looked exhausted.

"You- you okay?"

"Yeah- I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep. I'll get out so you can shower." Lance smiles, exiting and closing the door on his side of the bathroom.

Keith takes his time. Hot water seemingly melting his problems away. Relaxing his muscles and making him feel good. Humming slightly before he begins to sing.

" _I got knots all up in my chest_  
_Just know, I'm trying my best"_

 _"Cause when you look_  
_When you laugh_  
_When you smile_  
_I'll bring you back"_

 _"And now I'm sad_  
_And I'm a mess_  
_And now we high_  
_That's why I left_  
_That's why I left"_

 _"Will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips?_  
_Will your shadow remember the swing of my hips?_  
_Will your lover caress you the way that I did?_  
_Will you notice my charm if he slips up one bit?"_

Keith takes a deep breath, steam filling his lungs. Washing the shampoo from his hair.

 _"Cause I don't need to know_  
_I just wanna make sure you're okay"_

 _"I dont need to know_  
_I just wanna make sure you're all safe_  
_All safe, all safe"_

Keith sways a bit to the beat of the song playing in his head. Voice carrying from the shower to Lance's room and down the hallway.

 _"Will he play you those songs just the way that I did?_  
_Will he play you so strong just the way that I did?_  
_Will he treat you like shit just the way that I did?_  
_'Cause I don't blame you"_

 _"Cause I don't need to know_  
_I just wanna make sure you're okay_  
_I don't need to know_  
_I just wanna make sure you're all safe."_

He opens his eyes and sighs. He needed to sing again. He needed to pick up that guitar sitting in his room. It was just collecting dust. That was his goal today, play guitar for Romelle.

Turning off the shower, he grabs his towel from the hook outside of the glass and wraps it around his waist. Drying his body and hair off quickly before dressing. Humming to himself as he does.

What song should he sing? There was such a variety of songs to choose from. And then it hits him, La Vie En Rose.

He grins and throws the bathroom door to his room open. Pulling his laptop up to find the chords and lyrics. He hadn't spoken French in quite a while, so he needed to practice. Grabbing his guitar, he tunes it and begins practicing.

"Hmm, didn't know you played." Lance smiles from the door.

"Oh- uh yeah." Keith mutters, tongue poking out in concentration. He plucks at the strings and begins strumming out the song. Humming along with it.

"And you can sing, heard you in the shower."

Keith's cheeks flush, ignoring it, he huffs and continues playing.

"Y-you can sit down if you want." Keith mutters.

"Oh really?" Lance smiles.

"Yeah."

Lance shrugs, seeming to disappear before Keith realises hes just in form. Cat lazed on his bed, light purring.

Keith sets his guitar aside and lays back. He had it down, he could do this. Just a nap.

Two hours later he wakes up to find the Russian blue curled up beside him. Still purring. Keith smiles and gets out of bed. A soft 'mmrp' from the cat has him chuckling.

"Take a good cat nap." Keith laughs.

_Oh shut up_

"I'm good."

The day floats by weirdly. Everything felt wrong. Shrugging it off, he grabs his guitar and brings it downstairs.

"Allura can you get Romelle?"

"Are you playing for her?"

"Yeah, she deserves something good." Keith mutters, strumming at the strings.

"By the way, happy birthday. We can go out later if you want." Allura shrugs.

"Its your birthday? You didn't tell me!" Lance gasps from the stairs.

"Oh god." Keith sighs, waiting for Allura to come back with Romelle.

When she does, Keith smiles.

"Heya Ro'"

"Hey, you're playin' again." She gives a small smile.

"Yeah, thought I would." Keith hums, beginning to strum.

Romelle immediately recognizes the song. Her smile widening and dropping, she sang this to Bandor when they were younger.

 _"_ _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouches_  
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"_

 _"Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose"_

Romelle mouths the words, tears threatening to spill. She clutches Allura's hands and leans into her, shaking slightly.

 _"Il me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose"_

 _"Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause"_

 _"_ _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie_  
_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie"_

Romelle finally joins in, her voice shaking as she does.

" _Et dès que je l'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens en moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat"_

Lance stands to the side, hand on the back of the couch where Keith is sitting. A small, fond smile on his face as he stares down at the ravenette. He joins in with horrible, horrible French.

 _"_ _Des nuits d'amour à plus finir_  
_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_  
_Des ennuis, des chagrins s'effacent_  
_Heureux, heureux à en mourir"_

Allura grins, joining in as well. Holding Romelle close, playing with her hair.

 _"Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose"_

 _"Il me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des…"_

Their voices trail off and Romelle pulls away from Allura, hugging Keith tightly.

"Thank you so much, Keith." Romelle whispers, tears falling.

"No problem, Ro'" he smiles, hugging her back.

Later that night, they got Adam and Shiro to go out with them. They felt like a big family, well missing one piece.

Lance slings his arm over Keith's shoulder, laughing and grinning.

"Happy birthday to you!" Lance begins the song.

Keith groans, pushing Lance away.

"Dont start!" Keith laughs.

"Happy birthday to you!" Romelle smiles, she was slightly tipsy, cheeks flushed pink.

"Happy birthday dear Keith!" Adam and Shiro sing off-key.

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings together, Keith feeling extremely awkward.

"I hate you guys!" Keith laughs, punching Lance in the shoulder.

"You totally love us." Lance grins.

"Do not!"

"That's not what I hear~" Lance says in a sing-song voice.

"Asshole." Keith huffs, shrieking when the flash of a camera goes off.

"You two are soooooooo cute!" Romelle smiles.

"Shut up." Keith huffs, slinking away from Lance. 

Keith and Lance end up watching a movie.

"Sooo do I get to unlock some tragic anime backstory from you?" Lance smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I dunno." Keith hums.

"Oh c'mon. Let's start with guitar, why did you start playing?"

"Uhh- I just wanted to? I mean it was something to keep me busy I guess. I stopped for a while, if that isn't obvious." Keith laughs.

"Smoking will ruin that voice of yours." Lance mutters.

"I-I know that, but it's something. Makes me- it makes me feel something. Guitar helped me sorta, ditch the habit I guess. Maybe I should try again?" Keith shrugs.

"I think you should, you're really good. I'm not just being nice, you're really fucking good, Keith." Lance smiles, making eye contact with Keith.

Keith's cheeks flush and he chews on his cheek.

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"So why dont you believe it?"

Keith shrugs, looking down at his hands. They seemed much more interesting in that moment. 

"You should pick it back up again. C'mon play something for me."

"I- okay.." Keith sighs, grabbing his guitar from it stand. He sits back down and crosses his legs. He begins plucking, trying to hold back a smile.

"Are you- is that fireflies?"

"Shh. Sing with me?" Keith laughs, focusing.

 _"You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep"_

The two sing together, Lance matching Keith. Their voices melding together nicely. Outside Keith's bedroom window, fireflies dance outside. Lighting the night sky up brilliantly.

 _"'Cause they fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare"_

Lance smiles, leaning into Keith. Listening closely to him. Keith had an amazing voice.

 _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

 _"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance"_

 _"A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread"_

Keith smiles as well, plucking the strings, fingers aching slightly.

 _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)"_

 _"Leave my door open just a crack_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_Please take me away from here_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep"_

 _"To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell"_

 _"But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar"_

 _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

 _"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems"_

Lance smiles, looking Keith in the eyes. Keith chews on his bottom lip and looks back at Lance. And suddlenly Lance lips are on his, hands cupping his face.

Who started kissing who? Keith grunts when his back hits the mattress. Lance's hand roaming the planes of Keith's body. A knee between his legs, a tongue sliding into his mouth.

Keith moans and Lance pulls away. The two realizing what they were doing.

"I- Im sorry." Keith mutters.

"Im gonna-" Lance slips out of the bed, rushing to his own room.

Keith groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. Sighing deeply. Why did he always fuck things up?

He reaches over and turns his music on. Blocking Lance out, blocking the swirling feeling inside him out. Blocking out all emotions. He stares at the ceiling, blank.

"This is so stupid."

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm interesting,,  
> A new entrance of a character?
> 
> Or perhaps a visit from an old 'friend'

Keith avoided Lance like the plague. He demanded that Allura start the lessons up again. He didn't want to work in the shop anymore.

"I just- I don't wanna be around Lance...okay?" Keith mutters to Allura, arms wrapped around himself.

"Did something happen between you two?" Allura asks.

"No, its all fine. Just don't wanna be around him." Keith sighs, taking a seat.

"Well alright. Read from pages 302 to 330, unless you wanna finish the chapter today?"

"Im gonna finish it today." Keith mumbles, opening the book up.

True to his word, he finishes it. Successfully memorizing everything in the chapter. He yawns and looks at the clock. 8pm.

Lance would come home soon. Keith pads out of Allura's office and upstairs to his room. Laying on his bed, he places his fingers on his lips.

Remembering the feeling of Lance's weight. The feeling of his tongue running over his lips and slipping into his mouth. His hands roaming his body.

Skin, heat, hair. Everything. Keith wanted to feel it again despite the fact that it was an accident. It was wrong to like a familiar in that way.

A small knock on his door. Keith sits up and mutters a small 'come in' hoping its not Lance. Sadly, it is.

"We- we need to talk about the other night." Lance mumbles, clearly anxious.

"Can't we just forget about it?" Keith sighs.

"No, no- we can't just forget about it. Keith- what did it mean to you?"

"Nothing." Keith says coldly. Its not true. It meant something but only because it was human affection.

"Don't lie- please dont lie." Lance whimpers.

"Im not lying, this is why we should forget about it. It meant nothing and it was wrong. You shouldn't feel that way about me."

Lance stands there, staring blankly.

"Y-you- are you sure?" Lance whispers, voice breaking.

"I'm sure, Lance."

"U-uh- okay." Lance pads out of the room with his head down.

Keith turns on his music, blocking Lance out yet again. Thinking about that kiss and how Lance felt against him again.

Lance calls his mom, on the verge of tears. He sighs and waits for her to pick up.

_"What's the matter mijo?"_

"Mamá, I messed up.. I kissed Keith and he just- he doesn't feel that way about me but he let me kiss him." Lance mutters, voice breaking.

_"Oh love.. Perhaps he's just saying that? Maybe he's uncomfortable with the fact that you're his familiar, mijo. But you are an amazing boy and you don't deserve him if he's just going to kiss you and act like nothing happened. I love you, but Luis is visiting with the kids."_

"Ah- tell them tío Lance says hello."

_"I will mijo, take care."_

Lance ends the call and sinks to the floor. Whimpering and sobbing. He shakes and grabs fistfuls of his hair. Grounding himself as he pulls at the brunette locks.

Keith felt so empty, cold. A hollowed out husk. He never cried much, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He laughs through them and wipes them away.

Keith keeps thinking about how Lance felt on top of him. How he felt so warm and whole. He traces the places Lance touched wanting it to be him.

He's hard in his pants and he really shouldn't get off to his familiar. He really shouldn't think about him. So he convinces himself he's not. Until he is, until he's thinking about how skilled Lance is with his mouth.

Thinking about how skilled he is with his hands. And does that have him coming undone. He thinks about Lance's mouth, his breath hot against his skin.

Keith's thoughts all of Lance. Everything out there for Lance to see, to hear. For him to feel. Keith pants out Lance's name softly. Tears streaking his cheeks.

 **Lance**  
**Lance**  
**Lance**

He feels those warm tendrils wrap around him and immediately regrets his decision. Pushing them out he whimpers and rolls onto his side.

"So stupid.." He whispers, embarrassed. Ashamed.

Lance on the other hand, his face was flushed pink when he had realized why Keith was calling his name like that. He didn't understand. Why was Keith doing this if he didn't feel the same?

He ignores it, sitting there. He wanted to feel Keith again. The feeling of their minds and souls intertwining when they joined thoughts was something nothing could ever beat. He was done pushing Keith though. If he wanted to talk to Lance and become closer then he could do it on his own time. 

Keith avoids Lance even more. Leaving the house frequently. Taking multiple packs of cigarettes with him. He stayed out late, ignoring Allura and Romelle's reprimanding.

He started sleeping with someone. Of course, he didn't know it'd be a huge mistake. He didnt know that this was the man who single handedly tore his life apart.

"Mornin'" Keith drawls, head resting on the males smooth, tanned skin.

"Morning, love." He smiles, kissing the top of Keith's head.

"Ah- are you busy today?" Keith asks, eyebrows drawn up.

"Sadly, I've got a lot to do with the girls today. Busy busy."

"Could I stick around and help?"

"Afraid not, kitten. Wouldn't want your beautiful face to get messed up now, would we?"

"Hah- I suppose not." Right, just another pretty face.

"I'll drive you home if you'd like though."

"Would love it." Keith smiles.

"Alright, get dressed then." The male smiles back.

They got a bit,, distracted. Keith was sat upon the males lap, lips pressed against the latter's. Heated, tongue prodding. Hands grabbing and feathering touches along their bodies.

"Ah- mm- gotta go.." Keith whispers, panting slightly.

"So soon?"

"You're the one who's- hah- who's busy.." Keith moans when teeth scrape alone his jaw.

"They can spare 30 minutes can't they?"

"I dunno- they're your girls, not mine." Keith snickers.

"I suppose you're right."

The male shoves Keith into the mattress, kissing him more fervently. The door opens and he groans, sitting up. Looking at the female standing in the door, her arms crossed upon her chest.

"Your presence is being waited upon."

"I've got to take Keith home first, tell that witch she can wait." The male sneers.

"Ill tell her she'll wait, but more politely." The female snickers, turning on heel and closing the door.

"Well, times up." The male chuckles.

"Yeah- I'll see you tomorrow?" Keith asks.

"Of course, darling. Now let's get you home." 

When theyre out front of the house Keith turns to the male. He presses his lips against his and cups his face.

"Bye, Lotor."

"Bye, darling." Lotor coos.   
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof next chapter will be a filler  
> A person on wattpad asked me to explain the different types of magic so it'll take a while to be updated next. Maybe a week or so? But heres this in the meanwhile

****

"Where have you been?" Allura asks, clearly pissed off.

"Ive been with- nowhere, I haven't been anywhere, Allura." Keith huffs, pushing past her.

Allura scoffs, pulling Keith back.

"Sit down." Allura shoves him towards the couch before she takes a seat on the one across from it.

Keith flops down onto the couch and puts his feet on the coffee table. Looking disinterested in what Allura had to say.

"You reek of smoke, Keith. You look like a bloody crackhead! Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"You're not my mom, I don't have to tell you shit."

"Oh, but you do. You live under my roof, you follow my rules! I became your guardian when you were 13, so you will listen to me, Keith."

"Will I now?" Keith snorts, standing up.

"Where the hell are you going now?!"

"None of your damn business, bitch." Keith growls, heading upstairs to pack a bag. When he gets in his room the door slams shut and locks.

"FUCKING HELL ALLURA! LET ME OUT!" Keith screams.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CORRECT YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

Keith scoffs at that, still packing his bag. There was always the window. Throwing it open he grins and takes out the screen.

He climbs onto the roof and leaves the window cracked. He jumps and rolls when he hits the ground, quickly taking off in the direction of Lotor's. Taking out his phone he dials the number.

_"Keith~ what a pleasant surprise."_

"No sweet-talk, I'm on my way over."

_"Didn't I tell you I'm busy, darling?"_

"Yeah, but I fucking- I snuck out and Allura is gonna be on my ass."

_"I suppose you could stay. Ill be waiting."_

Keith hangs up, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Picking up his pace so he can get to Lotor's faster. When he arrives he sits there, panting for a moment. Trying to get his breathing under control. The door opens and Keith jumps, looking up to find Lotor.

"Hello~" he purrs.

"Hey.." Keith smiles, cheeks flushed from running.

"So you snuck out?" Lotor asks, leading Keith through his house. He walked with authority, sending chills down Keith's spine.

"Yeah." Keith mutters, Lotor always made him feel small. It wasn't that he treated him badly, but the way he carried himself.

"And why did you do that my dear?" Lotor hums, opening the bedroom door for Keith.

"Allura was being a bitch. She- she fucking locked my door and acted like she owned me or some shit."

"Ah, I see. Well she is your legal guardian, no?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give her the right to rule my whole life. I have- I have things to do..people to see."

"I believe I am the things and people?"

"No...I have friends.." Keith mutters, taking a seat on the bed, kicking his shoes off.

"Then why not run to them? I did tell you I was busy after all, hmm?"

"Y-you're just the best option. Allura would sus-suspect that I would be at their house." Keith swallows hard. Lotor was close, close enough to-

"And who might they be?" Lotor asks, turning away from Keith.

"I-I-"

"As I suspected. You don't have any friends."

"I do! T-their names are Shiro and Adam!" Keith squeaks.

"And what do Shiro and Adam look like, darling?"

"Shiro is missing an arm- well, he has a prosthetic now.. He's got a lot of scars, buff.. White hair."

"And Adam?"

"He-hes got brown and and dark skin..brown eyes. Small."

"That all?"

"Yeah.." Keith mutters, voice small. He was small.

"Hmm. You look frightened, why is that?"

"I'm not, just flustered." Keith mumbles.

"Ah, speak up."

"I'm not scared. I'm just flustered." Keith says louder.

"Alright. I'll take it. Tell me more about you, Keith." Lotor smiles, sitting next to him.

The pacing Lotor was doing had Keith nervous. Now that he had sat down, it made him relax. Mentally and physically. His shoulders drew down and that wall in his mind fell. Barbed wire peeling away and leaving that gaping hole of emotions open.

"Well, I-I'm an orphan, I guess. My dad died in a- my dad died saving some kid from a fire. Too stubborn to listen to anyone telling him it was too dangerous. Kid came out, dad didn't. My mom has never been around. I-I don't know who she is, if she's dead- alive? Who knows." Keith laughs bitterly, staring at the floor.

"Uhm, I was in the foster system for 8 years. Until Allura and Romelle came around. Well- Bandor too, but he's... He's gone now. Allura and Romelle have taken care of me for 11 years. Not leaving me for a second, taking me under their wing. Some orphan, some broody, angry orphan. They picked me." Keith smiles, playing with the necklace around his neck. The small golden ring sat there.

"Seems like you really love them, yeah?"

"Yeah.. They saved me."

"Then why not go apologize? They care about you, love. Go explain to them about why you've been gone. Tell them everything from avoiding Lance to me. They can't hate you, least they'll do is ground you or something. And its no big deal, we can see each other when you're off. Just speak to them." Lotor smiles, clutching Keith's other hand between his own two.

"You're right." Keith mutters.

"Of course I am." Lotor chuckles.

"Can I stay tonight though?"

"Of course, love. My house is yours."

"Thank you."

"Its what lovers are for, dear."

"Yeah." Keith smiles. Lovers. His heart flips and his stomach fills with butterflies.

"Can I kiss you?" Lotor asks.

Keith nods, looking up at Lotor.

"I need to hear consent, non-verbal wont do it, love."

"Yes- you- you can kiss me." Keith's face flushes.

Lotor smiles and leans in, breath fanning over Keith's lips. A ghost of a kiss being pressed against his lips before they pull away and kiss at his jaw. Keith's breath hitches in his throat and his back arches at the fingers trailing each vertebrate on his spine.

"Feel good, love?" Lotor purrs.

Keith makes a noise in his throat and nods eagerly. Breath coming out in little punches. Jeez was he touch starved.

"Need to hear you."

"Y-yes- feels so good, Lotor." Keith pants.

"Good." Lotor says softly.

Keith's hands ball into the sheets and time drags on slowly. Frustration creeping in when he realizes he's being teased. Fingers dancing above the buttons on his jeans.

"Fuck- c'mon.." Keith whines.

"What is it? What do you need, darling?"

"Need you to- need you to make me feel good.." Keith's voice was high-pitched. Whiny.

"I suppose I could oblige." Lotor hums. 

As soon as they're cleaned up Lotor carries Keith back into the bedroom. Slipping underneath the warm blankets carefully. Playing with Keith's hair.

Sure he was loving, but it wouldn't last. It couldn't last, because it isn't true. All a facade.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." Lotor whispers. He was a good guy.

He just had a bad father. A bad mother. A horrible past. And all he could do was destroy things in his way. Give him something and he'll take everything.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a cold December afternoon when Keith was called to meet a new foster group. Two women, a boy, and an older man. He gets out of the bed, scratchy blankets on the floor.

Picking them back up he makes his bed. Going through his daily routine. The orphanage was cold and loud.

"Keith?" A woman peeks her head in the doorway.

Keith grunts in acknowledgment. He looks up from the floor, his eyes sunken in. He looked like a skeleton, pale, bones sticking out from his thin skin.

"There's a family downstairs. The other children are already down there."

He grunts again. Following her out of the joint bedroom. He was nervous, he had never been directly asked to go downstairs.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, this is Keith." The nun smiles.

Keith crosses his arms over his chest. This was all stupid. He didn't understand why he had to do this. Couldn't he just stay here instead of moving around?

The blonde woman kneels down in front of Keith with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Romelle. You're Keith, yes?"

"That's what the nun said, isn't it?" Keith mutters.

"Well I suppose it is." Romelle laughs.

"Why are you even adopting? You got a kid right there."

"That my friend, is my brother. And well- I dont think my girlfriend and I can have any kids." She chuckles.

"Why not?"

"Well women can't really have kids together."

"That's stupid."

"I know. Would you like to meet Bandor?"

Keith stops talking again. Looking at the ground.

"Can I tell you something?" Romelle asks.

Keith grunts, shrugging.

"Its a secret, one between only us. Is that okay?"

Keith nods.

"Do you know about magic?" Romelle whispers.

"Yeah."

"Well, my girlfriend and I practice it. You see Bandor, the little boy?"

"Mhm."

"He can turn into a dog, isnt that cool?" Romelle whispers.

"Really?" Keith's eyebrows raise.

"Yeah, and the guy with the silly hair on his face?"

"Mhm."

"He can turn into a cat."

"How?"

"They're called familiars. They're a witches companion. And both Allura and I are witches, but thats a secret. Can you keep that to yourself?"

"Yeah! So you guys are like- like the one from the wizard of oz?"

"Yes, exactly like that. Except we're real and we aren't mean." Romelle smiles.

"Can I see him turn into a dog?"

"He can't do it in public, although he does do it when he sneezes sometimes. Its very funny. He could get in trouble if he does it around people that dont know though."

"Oh.. Why?"

"Because witchcraft isnt socially accepted. It hasn't been for a number of years. Have you ever heard of the Salem witch trials?"

Keith shakes his head.

"Well, basically years ago there were trials of accused witches. Numerous women burned at the stake, drowned."

"But why?"

"Because they thought the women were associated with the devil."

"Are you?"

"Of course not, darling. Most of us use witchcraft for healing. Whether it be physically or mentally."

"Why- why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you- you're special, Keith. I can feel it. So what do you say. You wanna come home with us?"

Keith plays with the hem of his shirt. Chewing at his cheek.

"Do you- do you really want me? You won't- h-hurt me will you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, nor would Allura or Coran."

"Then-yeah.. Ill come home with you."

"Great! We'll get the papers filed and you'll be home with us in no time! Welcome to our family, Keith."

Months pass by and Allura had began to teach him about witchcraft. Grabbing a large book from the shelves, she hums as she sets it down on the desk.

"This has been in my family for many decades. I learned from it, my father learned from it, his father learned from it. Many generation of the Altea's have learned from this."

"Is that your last name?"

"Mhm, very unique isnt it?"

"Yeah."

"There are many types of magic. You know of the elements?"

Keith nods.

"Well three of those are involved in witchcraft. There's Necromancy too."

"Whats that?"

"Necromancer's work with the dead. I've got a friend who is a necromancer. He's very brilliant. The blood letting can be taxing though."

"Oh."

"This book has all of the types of magic in it. You're destined to be one of them, although there are some special cases."

"What are the special cases?"

"Sometimes witches will study all the types and practice each one. Sometimes they can master one or two. Rarely can a witch master more than two though. Romelle happens to be one. She chooses to work with earth and medicines though."

"So she's powerful?"

"Very. She's very powerful."

"I wanna be like her." Keith mutters.

"Then I'll help you achieve greatness, Keith. Will you allow me to help you?"

Keith nods eagerly.

"Then let's begin." Allura grins.

They start with healing. Keith isn't very good with it. He ends up killing the plants instead of healing them.

"Why can't I do it!" He huffs in frustration.

"Just keep practicing. Some of these plants are extremely diseased. You must believe in yourself, Keith."

"I do believe in myself." Keith whispers.

"Then show me."

Keith hums, focusing. He could do this, he knows he can.

A couple years later Keith had mastered the healing aspect as well as manipulating water. Another cold December, no snow as of yet. Trees violently bare, sky bleak and dull.

"Allura?"

"Hm?"

"Why does Romelle always get upset around this time?"

"Ah- her- her parents were killed. Well, her foster parents. Her birth parents had abandoned her."

"So- shes like me?" Keith asks timidly.

"Your parents- didn't your father die?"

"Yeah- thats why- I dont want to work with fire.." Keith mutters.

"He was rescuing a child, yes?"

"Yeah, but he should've saved himself. He had me to take care of. He was selfish to die like that while he had me."

"Well think of the kids family, what would they have thought? Would you rather your father be upset about not being able to save the child or him not be alive?"

"I would rather him be upset. Its- its just like him to get himself hurt or killed.."

"He was a fireman, that's what they're meant to. He knew what he was getting himself into as soon as he stepped into that line of work. He's not selfish, if anything he's selfless." She pauses.

"You should face your fear of fire, Keith. I believe you'd excel with it."

"I can't just get over it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to suffer the same fate."

Fire. Heat. The smell of skin burning. The feeling of his skin and blood boiling. Screams.

Smoke filling his lungs. Hair burning off his body. Flames licking at his clothes. Scorching his skin and everything around him.

Keith wakes up panting, sweat making his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably. Turning to look at Lotor he sighs. Not there.

Cradling his head, he thinks about that dream. What did it mean? He grabs his phone and checks the time. Many missed calls and texts.

_Come home._

Lance. Keith had forgotten about him temporarily. He grunts and shoves his shoes on. He'd regret not grabbing his coat from home that night.

Heading out of Lotor's house, its empty. Quiet. Cold. Just like the love for the male.

Keith opens the door and winces at the frigid air. Briliant white whipping through the wind. Snow dusting the ground.

"Wow.." He whispers, stepping out. Closing the large door behind himself.

**Im coming**

The snow crunches underneath his boots. He hugs his jacket around his torso, not enough heat. The cold air dries his eyes and causes them to water. His lips dry and chapped.

"Beautiful madness." He whispers.

It was so quiet at 5am. Perhaps it was from the snow packed tightly to the ground. Absorbing all sounds around him. Maybe it was just the first time he had been out in years.

Birds chirp annoyingly yet it sounded gorgeous. The sun had began to rise by the time he was halfway home. The golden hues brightening up the world around him.

Keith smiles, genuine for the first time in a while. He inhales, the crisp air burning his throat. An exhale, condensation filling the air. Reminding him of cigarette smoke.

Stopping in front of the house he sits outside a couple minutes later. Watching the full sunrise in awe. He picks up a handful of snow and watches it melt in his hands.

Curious. His eyebrows furrow together and he picks up a larger handful. Snow melting in record time leaving his hands soaked.

His hands felt warm. His whole body actually felt warm. Curious and curiouser. He pulls out his lighter and flicks it open.

Putting it up to the snow he examines how it melts. Squinting at it.

"Keith!" Lance's voice calls from the front door.

Keith ignores it, focusing on the heat in his hands. Personify it, control it. Make it yours. He closes his eyes and blinks them open when he sees light behind his eyelids.

Fire. His eyes widen and he begins to freak out. He didn't want the same fate as his father. Fire enveloping his body, it doesn't hurt though. Panic, his breathing is erratic and he doesn't know what to do.

He thinks about water. Thinks about manipulating it to get rid of this fire. Water droplets rising from the snow he gasps at the frigid liquid when it rolls over his body.

A shriek has him snapping his head towards it. A woman getting her newspaper.

"Shit." He mutters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the different types of witches and magics are as listed below. I didnt do any research on this lmao im just going on bullshit in my mind that i wish was real uwu
> 
> Fire: basically they can manipulate fire and make it their bitch lmao. Obviously, Keith is terrified of this and hates it.
> 
> Water: same as fire. Think of Lapis from Steven Universe and how she can use water as like a weapon and what not.
> 
> Earth: like medicines and plants. Healing. Herbs. Just basic things.
> 
> Necromancy: obviously has to deal with dead, they can contact spirits. Bloodletting is a big thing with shit like that so they need to keep their iron up, hence Adam eating fish and other foods high in iron.
> 
> Umm I'll probably think of more but those are basics! I hope this helped anybody with confusion on the types of magic and witches.
> 
> Also if this whole chapter is sort of confusing I'm sorry. Basically Keith dreams about his past and how he was adopted, giving some background to him. I didn't write much of Bandor because he was really young back then and I didn't feel like developing what I feel as if his character would be like.
> 
> Keith has a stronger relationship with Romelle because she could tell from the get go Keith was powerful. Allura has trouble bonding with children, she's always found them obnoxious I guess. But as Keith gets older she takes on a motherly type role for him.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh  
> Sorry this was short and had no dialogue like at all. 
> 
> Im gonna start seeing a therapist on tuesday bc I had a breakdown this morning and my mom went fucking crazy tryna find me one. So that's gonna be fun. Idk if it'll effect updates so if theyre wonky, sorry

"Lance, get Allura." Keith mutters.

"O-okay!" Lance rushes inside the house, quickly waking her.

"Lance? What's- what's wrong?"

"Keith- magic- neighbor- I-"

Allura nods, getting out of bed. She rushes outside and brings Keith inside.

"What the hell were you thinking doing magic out there!" Allura shouts.

Keith shoves her off of him, eyes wide.

"I- I don't want to hurt you." He mutters, rubbing his arm.

"What are you talking about, Keith?"

"I-I mastered fire, I guess? I kinda just- it was just my hands at first then my whole body got engulfed."

"Are- are you okay?" Allura asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah- no? I-I don't really know.. You need to- you need to talk to the neighbor. I'm gonna go lay down." Keith gives a small smile, heading to his room.

"Keith, can we talk?" Lance asks, following Keith upstairs.

"I-I dont think thats a-uh good idea." Keith rubs at his neck, splotchy bruises along his throat.

"Why? You can't just- you can't shut me out like that."

"You remember what happened last time you pushed me." Keith scoffs.

"Who- who are you seeing?"

"Is it really any of your business?" Keith sighs.

"I just- I wanna know.. I want to know why you- why you hate me so much." Lance mutters.

"I don't- I dont fucking hate you, Lance."

"Then why do you ignore me? Wh-why are you pushing away?" Lance says, exasperated.

"Because- I don't want to get attached to you. Not like I did Bandor. Just- leave it, okay?" Keith sighs, opening his door.

Arms wrap around his waist and he's suddenly facing Lance. He avoids eye contact, the ground so much more interesting. A soft hand grasping his chin has his eyes trailing up to Lance's face.

Lance presses his lips to Keith's, knee between Keith's legs. Tongue licking into his mouth, his hands tangled in the dark locks. Blue tendrils and red intermingling, electric shock.

Keith pulls away panting slightly. Smashing his lips back onto Lance's, fingers tangling into his hair. Tugging harshly, he makes a noise of surprise when the door opens behind him. 

Being shoved into the room and then back against the now closed door. Their lips never separate. Lance pulls away this time, breathing laboured.

"This doesnt- it doesn't mean anything, I have a boyfriend." Keith huffs.

"Shut the hell up." Lance growls, shoving his lips against Keith's again.

Keith groans into it, pulling Lance flush against his body. Pulling away again.

"Hold on- let me- let me turn on music." Keith pants, pushing past Lance. He turns on his music, words crackling through the speakers.

"Alright.." Keith huffs, slipping out of his shirt.

"Leave any god damn marks and Lotor will kill you." Keith rasps, laying on his bed.

Lance nods, clambering on top of Keith. Knee pressed against his crotch, he hungrily kisses Keith again. Keith moans at the pressure against his steadily hardening cock.

Lance hastily undoes the button on Keith's pants, pulling them down over the swell of his ass. They kiss more. Heated, a fire in their bellies. Chasing after what they both want.

Keith realizes what hes doing when Lance is stripping from his clothes. He pushes Lance away and curls up. Hiding away from him.

"Get out." Keith whispers.

"What- Keith.."

"Get out!" He shouts over the music.

And Lance does. Leaving Keith broken and alone. He sighs, listening to the song playing through his speakers.

 _Okay, okay, okay, okay_  
_Okay, okay, oh_

 _You live in my dream state_  
_Relocate my fantasy_  
_I stay in reality_  
_You live in my dream state_  
_Anytime I count sheep_  
_That's the only time we make up, make up_  
_You exist behind my eyelids, my eyelids_  
_Now I don't wanna wake up_

 _20/20, 20/20 vision_  
_Cupid hit me, Cupid hit me with precision, I_  
_Wonder if you look both ways_  
_When you cross my mind, I said, I said_  
_I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing_  
_You're the one that's always running through my day dreams, I_  
_I can only see your face when I close my eyes_

 _Can I get a kiss?_  
_And can you make it last forever?_  
_I said I'm 'bout to go to war_  
_And I don't know if I'ma see you again_  
_Can I get a kiss? (Can I?)_  
_And can you make it last forever? (Can you?)_  
_I said I'm 'bout to go to war (I'm 'bout to)_  
_And I dont know if I'ma see you again_  
_(Uh, switch it up)_

 _I said, okay, okay, okay, okie dokie, my infatuation_  
_Is translatin' to another form of what you call it? (Love)_  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I ain't met you_  
_I've been looking, stop the waiting_  
_'fore I stop chasing, like a alcoholic_  
_You don't understand me, what the fuck do you mean?_  
_It's them rose tinted cheeks, yeah it's them dirt-colored eyes_  
_Sugar honey ice tea, bumblebee on the scene_  
_Yeah I'd give up my bakery just to have a piece of your pie_  
_Yeugh!_

 _ _20/20, 20/20 vision__  
__Cupid hit me, Cupid hit me with precision, I__  
__Wonder if you look both ways__  
__When you cross my mind, I said, I said__  
__I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing__  
__You're the one that's always running through my day dreams, I__  
__I can only see your face when I close my eyes__  
__(So)__

 _ _ _Can I get a kiss?___  
___And can you make it last forever? (Make it last forever)___  
___I said I'm 'bout to go to war ('Bout to go to war)___  
___And I don't know if I'ma see you again (See you again)___  
___Can I get a kiss? (Can I?)___  
___And can you make it last forever? (Can you?)___  
___I said I'm 'bout to go to war ('Bout to)___  
___And I dont know if I'ma see you again___

 _ _ _Okay, okay, okay, okay___  
___Okay, okay, okay, oh___  
____La la, la la la la, la la____  
____La la, la la la, la la____  
___Okay, okay, okay, okay___  
___Okay, okay, okay, oh___  
____La la, la la la la, la la____  
____La la, la la la la____  
____One more time?____


	14. Chapter 14

Keith continues on with his lessons and working at the shop. Still seeing Lotor in his free time.

"I wish you could come over more often, love." Lotor sighs, holding Keith close. They were watching a movie in his bedroom.

"You could always come visit me at work y'know."

"I don't believe that'd be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You seem to forget I'm in a gang, people don't usually let their,, children date gang members. Especially not the ring leader." Lotor sighs.

"Allura and Romelle don't care who I date."

"Then tell them about me. Tell them all about your boyfriend's gang, yeah?"

"I will, tonight at dinner." Keith huffs.

"Mm, you're so cute when you're angry." Lotor nips at the nape of Keith's neck.

"I'm not- I'm not mad. Stop so I can watch the movie."

"Is that what you really want? To watch the movie?"

"Yeah." Keith mutters.

"Alright, dear."

After the movie Lotor drives Keith home. The two sitting in the car for a minute.

"I'm gonna tell them about you and everything will be fine." Keith smiles.

"Alright, love. I'll see you soon." Lotor smiles, leaning over the console to kiss Keith.

Keith smiles back, leaning the rest of the way in. Lotor captures his lips and cups his face. Keith pulls away, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Bye." Keith wraps his jacket around himself as he gets out of the car. Rushing up the steps and into the house.

"Wow, you arent late." Romelle chuckles.

"Yeah, dinner done?"

"Lance is still cooking I believe. We've got a Christmas movie on, I can't remember for the life of me what it is." She sighs, looking at the T.V.

"Uhh, I dont even know what that is." Keith squints at the movie playing, shrugging as he sits down.

"Keith! You're home on time for once!" Allura laughs.

"Thats what I said!" Romelle smiles. She had been doing much better, despite the small amount of time that had passed.

"Hey, dinner is on the table. Oh! You guys are watching the Grinch!" Lance grins.

"Ah, that's what it is." Romelle mutters.

"The what?" Allura raises an eyebrow.

"The Grinch! Only the best Christmas movie ever."

"Pfft- The Nightmare Before Christmas is 100 times better." Keith scoffs.

"That's a Halloween movie." Lance glares.

"Its kinda both." Keith shrugs, making his way to the dinning room.

Allura and Romelle follow as well as Lance. Keith was nervous to tell them about Lotor, but he had to. He said he was going to and he was going to keep his word.

"Um, I guess I should tell you guys where I go all the time." Keith mutters after swallowing the bite of food he had in his mouth.

"I guess you should." Allura sighs.

"I have a boyfriend, uhm- his name is Lotor and he's-he's in a gang?"

Romelle drops her silverware and Allura stares at Keith in confusion, maybe anger. Lance's eyebrows furrow as he looks at Keith.

"A gang?" Romelle says.

"Y-yeah? Is that- is that a problem?" He clears his throat.

"Isn't that-dangerous?" Allura asks.

"Well yeah, but he can take care of himself."

"Not for him. For you, Keith." Allura sighs.

Lance swallows hard and stands up. He wasn't just sleeping around, he had a boyfriend. And he forced himself on him.

"Uh-I'm going to- can I be excused?" Lance's voice is broken in some parts.

"Yes, of course, Lance." Romelle nods.

Lance smiles, quickly heading to his room.

"Whats his problem." Keith says through a mouthful of food.

Romelle glares, sighing.

"I'll go talk to him." She mutters, following after Lance.

"So, tell me more about Lotor. What's he like?"

"He's really nice despite the whole gang thing. He treats me with respect and takes in consideration what I feel like doing that day."

"Are you two being safe? You have condoms and-"

"Allura." Keith glares.

"I'm just making sure you're safe. You're 20 after all, it was bound to happen."

"Jeez, I really am 20." Keith rubs at his face.

"Yes, and you're still living with your mother figures."

"Shut up. You're the ones who want me here."

"Until you can control your powers, yes. Especially that fire of yours. That scared the life out of the neighbor. Had to wipe the poor ladies memory of it."

"Well of course you did. We're still looked down upon. If-if someone found out I'd probably be killed, Allura."

"Burned alive most likely." She mutters.

"And like I said, I dont want to face the same death as my dad." Keith swallows hard.

While Keith and Allura talk, Lance and Romelle are having their own talk upstairs.

"Lance? Can I come in?"

"...sure."

Romelle opens the door, stepping inside. She closes it behind her and walks over to Lance's bed where he lays facing the walls. Sniffling and rubbing at his face.

"What's got you upset, love?"

"Keith."

"How?"

"We-we kissed a couple weeks ago and ever since then he's been pushing me away more than ever for that- boyfriend of his. I-I kissed him the other night and we-we almost-I took advantage of him, Romelle. I pinned him and kissed him."

"Did he pull away?"

"No-he didn't- he didn't even try. I don't understand Ro' he-he kisses me and thinks about me yet he has a boyfriend and hes pushing me away." Lance hiccups.

"Keith is- he's very,,,difficult. He doesnt know what he wants. Or he does and he believes he doesnt deserve it. He'll get what he wants and ruin it. He's not good at feeling. I'm going to tell you something about Keith."

"O-okay..?"

"His father died. Some odd number of years ago. He was placed in an orphanage, where Allura and I had found him. He's special, I can feel it. So back to his father."

"He's-he's an orphan?"

"From what we know, yes. Now, Keith's father was a highly skilled witch. He actually put use of his skills into a career. He became a fireman and well- he eventually met his demise.. Keith's father was burned alive trying to save a child from a burning building. Keith resents him." Romelle sighs.

"So thats why he was freaked out by the whole fire thing."

"Yes. His worst fear is being burned alive like his father. That's why we keep such a close eye on him. We cannot risk him being exposed, he's going to be powerful once he reaches his full potential. He'll be able to balance each level of magic at once, I can feel it."

"So, he was born into this?"

"Yes, we have no information on his mother though. It seems as if she vanished, leaving Keith with his father."

"I've seen- she has a blurry face in his memories. Theres one of a woman leaning over a crib without a face."

"I suppose you saw that when you pushed Keith past his limits?"

"Yeah." Lance mutters.

"Do you like Keith?" Romelle asks.

"I think it's more than that. I-I owe him my whole life y'know.  
I'm his, bound by soul. Bound by-everything. I just wish he'd see it the same way." Lance sighs.

"I know, sweetie. He'll come to his senses one day."

"I hope. This Lotor guy gives me bad vibes."

"Me too.." Romelle whispers.

"I should uh-I should sleep. I've got to be up and open the shop with Keith tomorrow."

"Alright. Just a secret between us, I'm baking tomorrow, come down on break and get some pie." Romelle smiles, patting Lance's hip as she stands up.

"Thank you. For talking to me I mean."

"Its nothing, Lance. You're family." Romelle gives another smile as she steps out of the room.

"I'm gonna head to bed, Allura. Thanks for talking to me." Keith says as he stands up from the table.

"Its what I'm for, Keith." Allura smiles.

Keith takes his leave, heading upstairs to his room. Romelle pads over to Allura, draping herself over her lover.

"Well hello." Allura chuckles.

"How'd everything go down here?"

"It went well. You?"

"Lance likes Keith, maybe more than like."

"I figured Keith would like Lance before.."

"They kissed twice." Romelle mutters.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." Romelle laughs.

"Would you like to go watch a movie and cuddle?"

"I would love to." Romelle smiles.

"Good." Allura grins, picking up Romelle as she stands. Romelle squeals, holding onto Allura tightly.

"I love you darling." Romelle smiles.

"I love you too sweetheart." Allura smiles back.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visit from a friend of the past?
> 
> Or perhaps Keith's greatest nightmare.

Keith is forced to help Lance open shop the next morning. He texts Lotor telling him he won't able to come over. Sighing as he shoves the key into the lock of the stores door.

"Hurry up its freezing out here." Lance shudders.

"Oh hush you big baby." Keith groans, pushing open the doors. Lance runs in and sighs as the warmth.

A couple hours pass of an empty store and a masked figure walks in. Lance freezes, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He stands in front of Keith ready to fight.

The person takes off their mask and sighs, unwrapping their scarf from their neck.

"Lovely store here, Keith." Lotor smiles.

"Lance move." Keith huffs, pushing him aside. He pads over to Lotor and pulls him into a hug.

"You miss me, my love?"

"Why are you here?"

"Wanted to see you, and I've heard some things about your little shop. Certainly some interesting items in here." Lotor chuckles.

"How so?"

"Seems almost as if its a store for items to do with witchcraft, no?"

"That's absurd, Lotor. If anything my shop is used for paranoid Christians who think there's a damn ghost in their house." Keith sighs.

"I suppose, well I must be on my way again. Sorry for scaring the runt over there. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Keith smiles.

"Good. Until then, love." Lotor places a soft kiss on Keith's head and takes his leave.

"Why were you so freaked out?" Keith asks.

"Because his mask is familiar. Its like the one that the person who took Bandor had."

"Are you saying you think Lotor and that person are the same?" Keith squints.

"No-maybe? Its possible!" Lance sighs.

"It is, but I highly doubt it." Keith scoffs, walking back behind the counter.

A female walks in, looking slightly confused. Maybe lost?

"Hello! How can we help you today?" Lance smiles.

The female turns, purple and pink two-toned hair turns to look at Lance. Two identical scars from her neck to her cheeks. Dusty violet eyes, seemingly identical to Keith's.

"I-I'm looking for Keith Kogane..?" She says, eyebrows furrowed.

"Right here." Keith says.

"Oh..you have changed a bit.." She breathes.

Keith raises an eyebrow. Confused as to what she means.

"Huh?"

"You really are the splitting image of Kenneth." She laughs, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Who are you? How the hell do you know my dad?" Keith is on his feet in minutes, anger? No, confusion written all over his face. His fingers itch to grab his blade from his pocket and place it to the woman's throat.

"My name is Krolia. I'm your mother."

"Thats not possible. Dad said you died." Keith's voice breaks.

"So thats what he told you," She sighs, speaking up again. "Where is he? I'd like to talk to him."

"He's dead." Keith says bitterly.

"How-how did he die?"

"Fire."

"Was he- Keith did- did he get burned by-"

"He was saving a kid from a fire. What are you talking about, you think someone burned him on purpose?"

"Keith, your father was a witch."

"Jesus Christ. How many other things didnt he tell me." Keith groans, taking a seat.

"Should I-Should I leave you two?"

"Sure whatever, Lance." Keith sighs.

"Okay..I'll be at the house." Lance mutters, leaving the shop to Keith and Krolia.

"Who's that?"

"My familiar. Why'd you leave?"

"I-I had to. Your father was in danger with me there. I left to protect the ones I love most." She mutters.

"You screwed up royally. Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to know you, Keith. I want to know my son, is that not okay?"

"Not for a mother that left their child to rot in an orphanage." Keith crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know what I did, you do not have to remind me. I did what was best though. You have a loving home now, no?"

"I could've had a home with a mom and dad. My biological ones at that, but you fucked it up. Dad fucked it up. I can't ever have one good thing in my life." Keith scoffs, pushing past Krolia.

"Get out of my store so I can close up." He growls out.

She nods, swallowing back tears. Keith waits for her to leave. Locking the store up, he calls Lotor.

_"Hello?"_

"Can you come get me..?"

_"What's the matter, love?"_

"I'll tell you in a bit, just come get me." Keith sighs.

_"Alright."_

**I'm going to Lotor's.**

_Wait Keith_  
_He gives me some serious bad vibes._  
_Remember when Romelle yelled at Allura that she led the and I quote 'white haired pompous dick' to the store._  
_Guess who else has white hair_

 **Its probably just a coincidence.**  
**Stop trying to fuck up the one good thing in my life.**

Keith blocks Lance out after that. Waiting patiently for Lotor with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He takes a drag and enjoys the feeling of the smoke filling his lungs.

Keith and Lotor fuck. Keith just wants his mind off of everything and this helps. Lotor's teeth dug into his shoulder, the steady pace of thrusts.

"Harder." Keith manages, voice shaking. He wanted Lance, not Lotor.

"I'm trying, dear." Lotor grounds out, sinking his teeth into another place.

Keith lets out a breathy moan, taking pleasure from the pain. Dull fingernails scraping down Lotor's back. Lotor's fingers wrapped into his hair.

"Lance~" Keith moans, eyes fluttering shut as he imagines the brunette above him. Who cares what name he calls out? Lotor definitely didn't.

They were both in it for the sex. Nothing more. No feelings, sure Keith referred to him as his boyfriend, but really it was just a way to get off.

Lotor sighs when he pulls out, rolling onto his back.

"Still not over McClain?"

"I guess not.." Keith mutters, curling into himself.

"It's fine, dear."

"Its not, you-you actually want something dont you?"

"It'd be nice to gave my feelings reciprocated, but alas it wont happen. Don't worry, love. If you'd rather be with Lance you can, just dont come crawling back."

"I don't know what I want. I enjoy your company, but I do like Lance. I can't date him though."

"Why not?"

"Allura won't let me..." Lie.

"Why not?"

"Because we live in the same house. I dunno" Keith shrugs.

"Would you like another round?"

"Yes please." Keith mutters.

Another round leads into a third. Both exhausted by the end. Keith yawns loudly, curling up to Lotor.

"I have mixed feelings about you." Keith whispers.

"Just figure them out my love." Lotor hums.

Keith nods, falling into a deep slumber. Maybe tomorrow would be better. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Allura." Keith mutters, hugging himself.

"What's the matter, dear?" She asks.

"My-my mom came into the store yesterday." Keith's voice was quiet, insecure.

"Yo-your mother?" Allura's eyebrows raise.

"Y-yeah. Her name is Krolia."

"Well?"

"I yelled at her..?"

"You uh- you-you yelled at her?" Allura's eyebrows furrow.

"She-she didnt have any right to come in and try to-to talk to me like shes been here for all of my life when she-she left me!" Keith cries out.

"I know baby, but try and give her a chance to tell you why."

"Why? She left me defenseless and alone!" Keith sobs.

"Come here, Keith." Allura gives a empathetic smile, opening her arms for him.

Keith stumbles over to her, collapsing into her arms. Sobbing as she talks to him and tries to get him to calm down. He cries and cries until he falls asleep in her arms.

"Is he alright?" Romelle whispers, hair tied up into twin ponytails. She had just gotten on break from the shop.

"Ah- his mother came to the shop. I don't uh- I don't really know how she found the shop, but apparently she came by." Allura shrugs the best she can without waking him.

"Alright well I can't leave Lance and Coran down there for long. Love you, babe." Romelle smiles, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Allura smiles.

Romelle smiles back, kissing the top of Keith's head before heading out. Allura hums, playing with Keith's hair. He groans and stirs, pushing his head into her hand. Allura smiles, humming softly to Keith.

Lance comes in next, groaning loudly as he searches through the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Lance, be quiet. Keith is sleeping."

"Oh! So he's home!" Lance grins.

"Lance!" Allura whisper shouts.

Keith grunts, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. Groggy, he takes in his surroundings.

"What's goin' on?"

"Keith, go back to sleep, love."

"Mmg awake now." Keith groans.

"God dammit, Lance." Allura sighs.

"Sorry, maybe he shouldn't be staying out so late and fucking people." Lance snarls, finding a snack to take back to the shop with him before stomping out of the house.

Keith swallows hard, getting ready to leave the couch. Panic setting throughout his whole being.

"I-I'm gonna go to my room. Actually lay down, Y'know?" His eyebrows furrow as he stands up. Getting up to fast, he gets dizzy, vision blacking out for a moment.

"Keith!" Allura grabs him before he falls.

"'Llura it smells like gas in here." Keith grunts.

"What? Keith, sweetie?"

Keith's eyes roll into the back of his head as he begins seizing. Teeth digging into his tongue as his jaw clenches.

Allura lays Keith onto the ground and takes a deep breath. Despite her panic, she calmly calls 911. Keeping a close eye on Keith.

"Hello? My er-son is seizing? He-he complained of the smell of gasoline before he- oh yes-right, our address.." She drones on, telling them the address.

Keith is postictal by the time the ambulance arrives. Out of it, not knowing whats happening.

"Hey, hon' can you tell me your name?" The paramedic asks.

"Uhh-K-Keith Kogane."

"Alright, what year is it?"

"2017...?"

"Close, its 2018. Alright, we're gonna prick your finger and check your blood sugar."

"Mmh." Keith nods, moving his shaky hand to the woman's.

She hums, squinting.

"Its a bit low, but you're responsive to questions. Take it easy, darling. Keep a close eye on him ma'am."

"Will do." Allura nods, leading the paramedics out.

Allura sighs, they needed to find out what was causing this.

"You wanna go to your room?"

"Yeah- be better than the uhh- floor." Keith swallows, tongue bitten to hell.

"You alright?"

"I-I bit my tongue? What happened, Allura?"

"You had another seizure. You need rest."

"Yeah-yeah, sounds good." Keith nods, allowing Allura to help him upstairs.

He ends up falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Allura smiles, flicking the light switch to off. Or as the switch cover said, 'Nox'. Despite actually practising magic, Keith was fascinated with Harry Potter. He always had been ever since Allura and Romelle had adopted him.

He dreams of every time they had watched the series. Which was a multitude of times. Dreams of Bandor and all the times they made jokes. Dreams about Romelle and Allura. Dreams about Coran.

He even dreams about Lance. Blue was the main color for the setting. Some red which blended into purple. Lance smiling at Keith, Keith smiling back. Shared kisses and lingering touches.

He wakes up refreshed, but still in pain. Yawning as he gets out of bed, making his way downstairs.

"Hey, sleepy head." Romelle smiles when she notices Keith.

"Hi." He mutters.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah kinda." He shudders, stepping over to the thermostat. He turns the heat up.

Lance comes bounding down the stairs, groaning as he stretches.

"Dinner done?" He calls.

"Yep!" Romelle shouts.

Allura comes through the front door with Shiro and Adam. As well as Krolia. Keith squints, jaw clenched.

"Keith, I want you to stay here. I want you to talk with Krolia and make amends. Shiro wants you too as well."

Keith swallows, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't you think its a little much after I had a se-seizure?"

"Yes, but I do believe you need to reconnect with her."

"Not now, Allura. Tomorrow or something, please." Keith mutters, taking his plate of food from Romelle.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"Keith's mother." Allura sighs.

Keith makes his way upstairs, making sure he doesn't drop his plate as he does.

"You're welcome to stay.."

"Krolia, if Keith doesn't want me to stay I should respect his wishes."

"Hes stubborn, please sit. Ive made too much food for us to finish on our own." Romelle smiles.

Lance grunts as he takes a seat, eating. He speaks up.

"So, Krolia. Why'd you leave your son?" He asks nonchalantly.

"I uh- I had to.. I was putting Keith and his-his father at risk."

"How so?"

"Lance." Allura hisses.

"No, you guys have the right to know. I had- I had been a part of a group, a gang I guess you could say.. All witches, we worked to put a stop to discrimination, clearly it hadnt worked.. There are so many of us being murdered by lowly gangs, they call themselves the Galra. I am still part of the Marmora, we hide as member in the Galra. And this had nearly costed me Kenneth's life." Krolia sighs.

"I'm sorry about Lance. He seems to not know when to stop." Allura sighs.

"Its fine, really. I should be going, I can't stay in one place too long. Especially one with many witches. Please excuse me, tell Keith to reach me one day." Krolia smiles, slipping out the front door.

Keith comes down stairs shortly after, placing his plate in the sink. He shifts, noticing the uncomfortable vibe.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Keith. Your familiar seems to have no boundaries though."

"I'm not just a familiar, I'm a human too." Lance huffs.

"Cmon Lance, I gotta talk to you."

"Alright." Lance mutters, following Keith upstairs.

"So, Lotor and I have been talking.. I uh- I don't love him, despite the fact that he loves me. Ive been using him as a distraction.." Keith mutters.

"From?"

"You."

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theyre a thing...?

"Y-you're using Lotor as a distraction from me..?" Lance's eyebrows furrow.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't stopped thinking about that night when we sang together." Keith mutters.

"W-what about it?"

"That it felt right. It felt like we- bonded?"

"O-oh."

"And its like everytime I let you in its so warm- its so comforting. It feels so right and I wish I didn't have so many damn walls up. I wish i could trust you.. I _want_ to trust you." Keith mutters, eyebrows drawn up.

"Let me help you." Lance mumbles, opening his mind to Keith. Opening the darkest parts to the ravenette. Letting Keith see all the flaws to him.

Keith is immediately overwhelmed, shaking slightly as he searches through the memories. Eyes opening as soon as he sees blood pouring down Lance's arms. He pushes the memories away, shaking.

"Lance..." He could feel how scared Lance was, how relaxed, how much pain he was in to even attempt something like that.

"I don't need your pity, Keith. I need your trust. So come on, trust me." Lance whispers.

"C-could- let me see your arms." Keith mutters.

"Why?" Lance's eyebrows furrow.

"Please let me.."

Lance sighs, pulling the sleeves of his jacket up. He wasn't ashamed of his scars, he was just afraid. Nobody had seen them in so long.

Keith looks at the two jagged scars. The skin raised and a bit paler than Lance's natural tone. He grabs one of his arms, pulling it up.

"Keith what are you-"

Keith presses a kiss to the start of the scar, then up. He does the same to the other, letting Lance's arms fall after.

"Please don't do that again... I don't want to lose you, Lance." Keith whimpers.

"O-oh.." Lance's eyes water.

"Promise me."

"I can't."

"Please, Lance."

"I can't promise you. My actions aren't predictable, Keith. I can't choose this, I get so out of my head and I just act. So I can't promise you."

"Then try...for me."

"I'll try, but there's no guarantee."

"Okay." Keith whispers, he sits back on his bed. Relaxing, he opens his mind for Lance. Nothing hidden, no walls for anything to hide behind.

No chained fence with barbed wire. Completely open, thoughts and memories whirling around. Lance breathes and closes his eyes.

Taking in everything, seeing the fire, that woman over the crib, but now with a face. He sees the orphanage where other kids hit him and tease him. Which seemed a little weird to Lance, they all had dead parents so shouldn't they be nicer to each other?

He sees that memory of Romelle talking to him about witches. He sees the first time Bandor transforms for Keith. Everything was amazing, some memories warm and inviting and the other cold and depressing. A lot were cold, but the good ones made Lance smile and realize how much good and bad was in Keith's life.

Lance sees Keith's first time, which happened to be with a dude named James. Lance couldn't imagine having to say the name James during sex, moving on... He sees Keith's first memory of him. It was warm with some undertones of fright in it.

"Thank you, Keith." Lance smiles.

"I could hear your thoughts while you looked at them. You wouldn't wanna say the name James during sex?" Keith chuckles.

"It showed me your first time, okay."

"And the other kids at the orphanage made fun of me because I was different. Just cause our parents died or abandoned us didn't mean we had to like each other."

"At least you got a home where people care about you. Some of those kids may have gotten kicked out at the age of 18 and thrown to the wolves."

"Yeah.. I miss him."

"Who?"

"Bandor." Keith whispers.

"I know, I do too." Lance wraps his arms around Keith.

And for the first time, Keith cries in front of Lance. He sobs and lets out every emotion he's been feeling for years out. He shakes in Lance's arms as he does.

"Its alright, Keith. Let it all out." Lance whispers, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.

Keith eventually falls asleep, pressed tightly in Lance's arms. The door creaks open and Keith stirs. Lance rubs at his back and plays with his hair, waiting for his breath to even out again.

"Is he alright?" Romelle whispers.

"Yeah, he let me in..he trusts me." Lance smiles.

"That's amazing, I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight Lance."

"Goodnight Romelle."

The door closes and so do Lance's eyes. The feeling of Keith beside him making him fall asleep immediately.

Keith wakes up to something fuzzy hitting his nose, turning away before he sneezes. He opens his eyes, finding Lance in his Russian blue form curled up on his pillow. He somehow gets out of bed without waking him, slipping out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"Morning, Keith." Romelle smiles.

"Oh shit- hey." Keith smiles.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah, we have any cucumbers? Lance is a cat and I wanna scare the shit out of him." Keith snickers.

"I believe we do.. I would also like to see Lance scared." Romelle laughs.

Keith heads into the kitchen and looks in the fridge, finding a cucumber in the vegetable drawer.

"Lovely! Oh, Allura went out with Coran to locate your mother again."

"Jesus fuck.." Keith sighs.

"I know, dear. You dont want to see her, but you should give her a chance. You may form a bond with her, much like you and Lance are forming. Well maybe..not just like, but a bond." Romelle mutters as they walk up the stairs to Keith's room.

Upon seeing Lance still curled up and asleep, Keith places the cucumber down. Shaking the cats body lightly. Lance stretches, eyes blinking open. As soon as they do he yowls and jumps about a foot into the air.

_I hate you!_

Lance yells into Keith's mind. Keith chuckles, scooping the scared cat into his arms.

Lance suddenly transforms, Keith wobbling with the new weight. He tosses him onto the bed and snickers.

"That was amazing." Romelle laughs.

"Mamá used to do that to me all the time. Madre de dios. You are a demon." Lance laughs, hitting Keith playfully.

"Are you two hungry? I can make breakfast."

"Yeah, sounds good Ro'" Keith smiles.

"Alright, behave." She chuckles before grabbing the cucumber and leaving.

"Behave, Lance." Keith snickers.

"Oh? Who said I'm not obedient?" Lance chuckles.

"I did."

"I can be~" Lance coos.

"Then behave." Keith laughs.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get Romelle on you."

"What if I want you on me?"

"Then youre out of luck, kitty." Keith smiles.

"Better tell that Loturd dude that you two are done..?"

"Yeah, I should." Keith smiles.

"I'll leave you be then. Good luck." Lance smiles, standing up. He presses a small kiss to Keith's cheek and walks to his own room.

Keith falls onto his bed with a sigh. He dials Lotor's number and waits...and waits..and waits. He's probably busy, Keith will try again later.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Keith ends up meeting with Lotor at a cafe. Patiently waiting for the other male to arrive, he sips at his coffee. When he spots the long white hair, he waves him over.

"You wanted to talk?" Lotor asks.

"Yeah, I tried to call you about it yesterday, but you didnt pick up. Which is fine, 100%. But uh- I think-I really think we should stop messing around."

"That's valid and understandable, Keith. You seem nervous about it, why?"

"Because I dont want you to get mad..its happened before." Keith mutters.

"Well I'm not a past lover, Keith. Believe me, I wouldn't take advantage and let you suffer in something you dont want to be involved in. Does this mean you and Lance are a thing?"

"No. I just-I wanna get my life together and stop sleeping around." He wasn't going to add fuel to the fire. What if Lotor was pissed and hurts Lance? He couldn't have that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did he reject your affection?"

"No, I uh-I haven't talked to him about anything yet. So he doesn't know."

"Oh. Well best of luck, Keith. We still are friends, correct?"

"Yeah! Of course, I've got to go before Allura worries where I am. Thank you for speaking with me." Keith smiles, hugging him before taking off.

Lotor waits until he's sure Keith won't come back in, he hits the table with a growl. Standing up to exit the coffee shop. Anger coursing through his veins as he races home.

Keith smiles as he walks home, chilly air turning his breath to condensation. It reminded him of cigarette smoke and suddenly he was itching to have one. So he pulls one from the pack in his pocket along with his Zippo. He places the end between his lips and lights it.

Closing his Zippo before shoving it back into his pocket. As he takes a long drag he can hear someone running. Their feet crunching through the snow, their panting as they race to where theyre going.

They stop behind him, panic consumes him. He turns around in flurry, snow tossing up from the ground as he does. Cigarette hanging from his lips, his eyes wide and fists raised.

"Oh shit! It is you!" A female grins.

"Katie?" Keith says from behind the cigarette, lowering his fists.

"You were really gonna punch me, huh." The petite female laughs.

Keith takes the cigarette from his mouth, flicking the ashes off.

"I thought you were... Nevermind. What are you doing here?" Keith asks, bringing the cigarette back up to his lips to take a drag.

"Matt is visiting Shiro. I thought you quit.."

"I did, for a while, but bad habits die old I guess."

 _Keith come home_  
_I'm lonely_

Keith laughs at that, smiling as he relays a message back to Lance.

 **Ill be home soon**  
**Impatient ass**

"What's so funny?"

"Ah nothing."

"It has to be something! Did you get your familiar?"

Keith takes a drag, flicking ashes again. Breathes out before he speaks.

"Yeah, Blue Russian. His name is Lance."

"I can't wait to meet him. What's he like?"

"He's nice, but he's obnoxious too."

"Oh right, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you call me Pidge? I only really let Matt, Dad, and Mom call me that now."

"Oh. Yeah, that's fine, Pidge." Keith smiles.

"Thanks." She smiles back.

They walk in silence for a while, Keith tossing the cigarette into the snow when he cant take anymore hits from it. Good thing too, because Allura would kill him. He pops a mint into his mouth and pulls out cologne.

"The hell?"

"Allura hates when I smoke. She thinks I quit again." Keith mutters, dousing himself in the cologne.

"Now can we go in?"

"Yeah." Keith opens the front door, when he steps inside he's immediately tackled by someone or something.

A lick on his face has him reeling. His eyes widening as he sits up, tears in them. A border collie.

"Bandor?! Bandor you're okay!?" Keith gasps.

The dog doesn't transform though.

Keith's eyebrows furrow, cupping the dogs face.

"Its not him." Romelle mutters.

"Then why- why the hell is it here?" Keith scoffs.

"Because I need a companion, Keith."

"What-what happened to Bandor?" Pidge's eyebrows furrow.

"He-he got taken from the store when he was working wirh Romelle and Lance.." Keith mutters, pushing the dog away.

"Keith!" Lance grins, rushing down the stairs. He pulls him into a hug and presses his lips to Keith's.

Keith pulls away, squinting.

"Oh! Hello?" Lance smiles.

"Hi, you must be Lance. I've heard all about you." Pidge grins.

"Oh really? I haven't heard much about you, what's your name?"

"Pidge. Keith was telling me how dreamy your eyes were on the way over." She grins.

"I was not!" Keith hits Pidge lightly. She hits him hard in return.

"Don't play me as a fool, hit me for real you pussy." Pidge grins.

"I don't hit females." Keith snorts.

"Lame." She sighs.

"What else was Keith saying about me?" Lance grabs Pidge's arm, pulling her along.

"He was telling me about how he wants to play with your hair and kiss you and tell you how much you mean to him."

"Pidge! Stop, I was not!"

"You were too!" Pidge shouts from upstairs.

"He's sappy." Lance snorts.

"So when did you two happen?" Romelle asks.

"Huh?"

"You and Lance. What happened to Lotor?"

"We ended things. It was for the best, Lance said he gave him bad vibes and you should always listen to your familiar."

"Well yes, but they should listen to you too."

"He'll listen." Keith mutters.

"Uh huh.. Well, I'm making dinner tonight, if you'd like to help youre welcome to." Romelle smiles.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go make sure that gremlin isnt ruining my life."

"Alright, good luck."

Keith heads upstairs, that dog following him.

"Back off." He growls.

The dog ignores him, yipping happily. Keith turns away from it, opening his bedroom door. He closes it behind him and walks through the jointed bathroom to Lance's room.

"He did?" Lance's cheeks are flushed.

"Yeah, he said a lot about you. He really loves you so you better not break his heart."

"Hey." Keith smiles.

"Keith!" Lance squeaks, face turning brighter.

"Pidge, I need to talk to Lance."

"Oh- alright. Ill go talk to Romelle. Do you know where Allura is?"

"I think she might be at the store." Keith smiles.

"Alright, I'll leave you two be." Pidge grins, exiting Lance's room. She closes the door behind her and goes to talk to Romelle.

"So I was talking to Romelle."

"Uh huh?"

"And she said that familiars are supposed to listen to their masters." Keith takes a step towards Lance.

"Yeah."

"So I'm gonna need you to start cooperating, Lance." Keith mutters.

Lance swallows when Keith takes another step towards him. A chill runs down his spine causing him to shudder. His eye are slightly wide as he watches Keith take another step.

"Can you do that for me?" Keith says low.

Lance nods, he couldn't tell if he was scared or turned on. Keith was so intimidating some times.

"Thanks." Keith smiles, cupping Lance's face. He kisses him softly and brushes a few stray hairs out of his eyes. Pulling away with a small smile on his face.

"For earlier." Keith whispers.

"Y-yeah." Lance swallows.

"You okay? You feel warm.." Keith mutters, pressing the back of his hand to Lance's forehead.

 _Mierdashitshit_  
_Dios mío cógeme_  
_Está bueno_

"What are you thinking?" Keith laughs.

"N-nothing!" Lance yelps.

"Okay..? Come downstairs and watch a movie love." Keith smiles.

"O-okay." Lance nods, just as soon as he calms down.

"I'll meet you down there." Keith smiles, exiting the room.

Lance lets out a breath he didnt know he was holding. He takes a deep breath and exhales before following Keith downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mierda: shit  
> Dios mío cógeme: oh god fuck me/I need you.  
> Está bueno: he's hot/sexy
> 
> If any of these translations are wrong please call me out lmao  
> I use spanishdict bc I cant speak Spanish cause im a dumb bitch oops


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh  
> Lotor is a meanie?

Allura comes home, arms full of bags of groceries. She drops them at the sight of the border collie, eyes widening as tears form in them.

"R-Romelle?"

"Yes?" She pokes her head out from the kitchen.

"Is this Bandor?"

"Ah- n-no, but I needed a companion and he reminded me so much of Bandor."

Allura swallows hard, swallowing down the pesky tears that had formed in her eyes. She picks the bags of groceries back up and carries them into the kitchen. She unloads them and puts them in their respective places. Afterwards she pulls Romelle into her arms and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Allura." Pidge smiles.

"Katie, hello."

"Ah- it's Pidge now.."

"Oh, sorry dear. What are you doing here?"

"Matt is visiting Shiro." 

"Will he be visiting us? I'm sure we have plenty of food for the two of you."

"Uhm, I think he is. I'm not sure though." Pidge smiles.

"Alright. Where's Keith?"

"Right here." Keith says as he walks into the kitchen, holding Lance's hand."

"Oh! Don't sneak up on me like that, Keith." Allura places her hand over her quickly beating heart, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." Keith laughs.

"You're getting along..?"

"We're dating." Lance smiles.

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Keith asks, eyebrows raised.

"No, no. It's just- you know that isn't allowed, correct?"

"We know." Lance sighs.

"Just be careful, please?" Allura smiles.

"We will." Keith mutters.

 

When dinner is over Lance and Keith retreat to Lance's room, Pidge taking Keith's for the night. 

"I always forget about this collar.. Is it uncomfortable?" 

"No, I rarely feel it."

"How? That thing is leather, leather is heavy as hell sometimes." Keith laughs, running his fingers over it.

"I dunno, used to it I guess." Lance shrugs.

"Does it come off?" Keith tilts his head.

"Mhm, I usually take it off at night and when I take showers. I like leaving it on though.. Reminds me of you. Not that I could forget you or anything!"

"That's sweet." Keith smiles, tugging the collar forward lightly. Using it as leverage to kiss Lance, soft and slow.

Lance melts into it and kisses back, hands awkward as he finds a place to rest them. Keith smiles as he deepens the kiss, adding tongue into it. Lance willingly lets him, hands more grabby as the kiss grows more hungry. Keith pulls away, cheeks flushed.

They both sit up, Lance situating himself in Keith's lap. Keith tugs Lance down by the collar, smashing his lips against the latter's. Lance rolls his hips as they kiss, teeth nipping at Keith's bottom lip. Lance wasn't very experienced, so enjoyed the way Keith was sure of himself. Enjoyed the way Keith took control of everything. 

He enjoyed the rough leather gloves against his bare skin, enjoyed the heavy petting. He enjoyed the heavy pants coming from Keith's mouth as they bonded in a much deeper way. Lance was enjoying everything Keith had done thus far, the way his fingers curl around his hips. The way he checked in every now and then, the way his lips moved along his collarbones.

"Keith~" Lance lets out, low and soft. 

"Shh, we'll get caught." Keith chuckles softly, tucking his head in the crook of Lance's neck. 

"I-I can't.."

"Come on.." Keith whispers, biting down on his bottom lip so he doesn't make any noise.

Lance nearly loses his composure as he comes undone, Keith unravels at the same time. Their breathing heavy as they separate from each other. Keith lays next to Lance and smiles, tossing the trash into Lance's bin. Pulling the brunette into his arms, sharing little whispers of appreciation.

"Goodnight." Lance smiles.

"Goodnight, love." Keith smiles back.

 

Pidge glares at them in the morning. Heavy eyebags underneath her eyes, a mug of coffee in her hands. Romelle is making breakfast, that dog at her feet. Keith didn't understand how she could basically replace Bandor. He was her brother, her familiar, you don't get more than one. (Well unless you have 2 brothers) But Bandor is one of a kind, and there is no replacing that bond.

Keith and Lance get put on shop duty, the two of them flirting through the mass of customers. A certain white haired male pulling the two out of their asses.

"Hello." Lotor smiles.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Lance smiles, everything in him is screaming at him to protect Keith. Everything is telling him this is wrong. 

"Just browsing your lovely shop.." Lotor hums as he leaves the counter, walking off to the shelves.

The smoke is seen before the fire, Lance's eyes nearly bug out of his head as the flames lick at the walls of the shop. Panic sets in his stomach, Keith was in the back so he was safe. Lance rushes towards the back and bursts into the office.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" Keith asks.

"Out, we gotta get out." Lance pants, grabbing Keith from the chair.

The flames have already reached them, Lance whimpers. This is where it would end. He spots the window, slipping his sweater off in order to wrap it around his hand so he can bust it out. Keith is frozen as the smoke slips under the door.

"KEITH!" Lance shouts, the roar of the flames is so loud. He could feel Keith's fear as he grabs him.

"C'mon we gotta get out." Lance mutters, helping Keith up. He gets out after Keith, the flames licking at his back, the hairs burning away, skin boiling. 

"Lance!" Keith shouts when he spots the large burnt area on Lance's back. 

"I-I'm fine, call the fire department." Lance wheezes, crawling away from the burning building, Keith following.

 

They're given oxygen masks and Lance is rushed to the hospital for his burns. Keith felt guilty, it all reminded him of his father. The smell of burnt hair and flesh. He was the cause of this, he couldn't keep anyone safe.


	20. Chapter 20

"There is no evidence to support that this was arson. It was probably a loose wire, two women can't be electricians. Let alone lesbians."

Allura's eyebrows furrow in anger while Romelle's draw up in shock. Keith had ridden in the ambulance with Lance.

"Excuse me?" Allura coughs out.

"What, you're acting like it's not true."

"I will have you know my father built this shop. This was one of the only things I had left of him. There is no way that there was a loose wire. Sorry, but you're strongly mistaken." Allura was pissed.

The man simply scoffs, stepping aside.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you seem to have met one of my colleagues... I'm James Griffin, I work with Atlas insurance. I believe we'll be able to work with you in order to get your shop back."

"Oh, thank you. Shall we make an appointment for you to come talk to us about the details?"

"Sounds lovely. How about a week from now?"

"Perfect, thank you sir." Allura smiles.

They exchange numbers and James takes his leave. Romelle lays her head on Allura's shoulder and presses a small kiss to her jaw.

"I'm just glad Keith had Lance... If he didn't then-I don't think he-" Allura couldn't finish her sentence, bursting into tears as she holds Romelle close.

Romelle pulls away so she can tuck Allura's head under her chin. She rubs at her back, allowing her to cry it out, a few tears of her own falling.

"I know, love."

"What would we do if we lost him? Or both?" Allura sobs, shaking in Romelle's arms.

"Shh- lets not think about that... We're gonna go home and I'll make you a glass of tea."

"Okay.." Allura mutters, her tears not stopping completely as they walk back to their house.

"You okay Lance?" Keith asks.

"It hurts." Lance laughs, a small smile on his face.

"You'll have a scar on your back... Why'd you do that for me? You should've saved yourself, Lance." Keith whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder his voice will break. His bangs shadowing his face as tears threaten to spill, he clenches his fists against his thighs.

"I wasn't going to leave you. I wasn't going to leave Allura and Romelle with another dead kid. Not after I couldn't save Bandor. I _had_ to save you, Keith. Not just for them, but for _me_."

"You still could've got out unscathed. You're hurt because of me. You're hurt because Lotor is pissed that I left him." Keith can't hold the tears back any longer. They roll down his cheeks as he clenches his fists harder.

Lance shuffles, sitting up.

"What are you doing? Lay down." Keith growls out, looking up at Lance.

"Come here."

"What?" Keith's tears dont stop, crying through the confusion.

"Come up here." Lance pats the bed.

Keith's eyebrows furrow as he carefully gets in the small hospital bed. Lance wraps and arm around him, smiling through the pain.

"Listen, Keith... You don't have to- don't feel pressured to say it back because I know how hard it is to say these things, but I saved you because...because I love you." Lance whispers.

Keith's eyes widen and his mouth goes dry. What was he supposed to say? He knew he liked Lance, but he didn't know what love felt like. His mouth opens and for a minute he looks like a fish out of water gaping for air. No sound comes out and he whimpers.

"Are you- are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just- I dont-I don't know how love feels?" Keith whispers, afraid Lance will laugh.

"Should I show you? Or- is that too much since you-"

"Its fine, if it happens get a nurse." Keith mutters, opening the connection between his and Lance's minds. Eyes closed as he focuses his energy into it.

He can feel those blue tendrils wrapping around his whole being. Encasing him in this warm feeling, he felt..happy. He can feel the warmth washing over him like waves from the ocean.

He was so content, he never wanted to leave this moment. If this is how it felt to love someone, then Keith wanted to feel that for life.

Lance pulls away slowly, that feeling not leaving. Did he love Lance?

Lance smiles, leaning in for a kiss. As he does the door opens and Keith pulls away. His mother was there with Romelle and Allura.

"K-Krolia?"

"Keith, you're okay." She breathes, stepping forward.

Keith's eyebrows furrow, stiffening in Lance's arms. Lance grabs Keith's hand and rubs soothing circles on the palm, pressing a small kiss to his head.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to check in on you." Allura mutters.

"Oh... I-I'm fine." Keith swallows, what were you supposed to do in this situation.

Krolia excuses herself when her phone rings. Stepping back in to say she has to leave.

"Lance, how are you?" Romelle asks, taking the seat by the bed.

"In a bit of pain, but they said nothing pain killers couldn't fix. Oh, I have bandages to change each day and I have to use some weird ass ointment."

"Alright, do you know when they're releasing you?"

"Uhh- doc said after they give me my prescriptions 'n the pain medicine."

"Alright. We'll be out in the hall." Romelle smiles, her and Allura stepping out.

Keith turns to Lance and presses a kiss to his lips. It was soft and full of love, their lips melding together as they cupped each others faces. Lance couldnt get enough of Keith, his hands sliding to Keith's hips.

"You better stop." Keith laughs after pulling away.

"I guess you're right." Lance hums, sitting back.

After about an hour they go home, Keith sleeping in Lance's room again. Pidge had gone home with Matt so they weren't there anymore.

"You purr in your sleep sometimes." Keith mutters.

"Really?"

"Mhm, it's cute really."

"Pfft- shut up." Lance laughs.

"It is!" Keith smiles.

"Uh huh."

Keith rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to Lance's lips. Lance smiles into it, hand resting on Keith's hip. Keith plays with Lance's hair, waiting for him to start purring.

"Stop." Lance whines.

"Its cute!" Keith huffs, continuing to play with his hair.

"You thought my collar was cute too."

"More than cute." Keith snickers.

"Ugh- shush."

"Your hips still hurt?"

"Nah, I think I'm too focused on my back than my hips." Lance hums.

"Im sorry."

"Its not your fault, baby."

"B-baby?" Keith's cheeks flush, thankfully its dark in the room.

"You're blushing." Lance laughs.

"N-no I'm not." Keith huffs, turning away from Lance.

Lance hums, pulling Keith close. Keith ass against Lance's crotch, Keith snickers and pushes against him.

"Don't- dont do that." Lance huffs.

"Why not?"

"Cause-"

"Thats not a reason~ Goodnight kitty." Keith chuckles.

"Ugh goodnight you insufferable brat."   
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. Things have been tough, but hopefully with this extra therapy I'll be doing better.

**A bit of Lotor angst + sleep paralysis**

"I did as you asked, father!" Lotor shouts, eyebrows furrowed. He was confused, what had he done wrong?

"I said get close to the Kogane kid and destroy him and his family. Burning their shop down was not an order."

"What- father! You said to destroy things dear to him. His shop is dear to him and the Altea family!" Lotor splutters.

"If cannot do it yourself due to your feelings for that insolent brat, then I will have Sendak or someone worthy of the mission."

"Father, please... Give me a chance to prove my worth, give me a chance to prove I can be a good leader to the Galra."

"This is your _final_ chance, Lotor. Take him away."

Lotor is dragged off by Zarkon's guards, leaving the male wide eyed and worried for the well-being of Keith. If he didnt do this, Keith would surely die.

Keith wakes up sneezing, again. Lance curled up on his pillow with a content look on his dumb cat face. Keith sighs, sitting up.

There's a knock at his bedroom door and he turns to Lance to see if he woke up. He hadn't even budged, getting up from bed he pads over and opens the door. He nearly falls over when he sees Lotor at the door.

"Shh-shush- I need to speak to you."

"Not after what you did." Keith whisper shouts.

"Please. I can explain what I did. Please let me explain at least."

Keith sighs, swallowing hard.

"Let me get dressed." He mutters as he closes the door. Dressing as quietly as he can, but apparently its not enough.

"Hey, where you goin' baby."

Keith's cheeks flush as he turns around, slipping his sweater over his head.

"I'm gonna go get coffee."

"Want me to go with you?" Lance asks, standing up. He stretches each limb like a damn cat would do.

"No, I'll be fine." Keith smiles.

"Okay... I'll take a shower then." Lance smiles, walking towards Keith. He pulls him closer by his hips and leans down pressing a long kiss to his lips.

Keith laughs as Lance peppers kisses down his neck. Pushing him away as he laughs more.

"Stop, I gotta go." Keith snickers.

"Mm alright. Shower time~" Lance grins, stripping as he makes his way to their shared bathroom.

Keith sighs, opening his bedroom door. Lotor still standing there.

"I thought that wasn't a thing?" Lotor asks, Keith could hear the pain in his voice.

"Ah- just recent." Keith smiles.

Lotor nods, the two of them heading out of the house and towards a coffee shop. Keith felt scared and awkward.

"Can you tell me now?"

"Oh, right. I- my father... He has demanded that I- k-kill you...."

"So you burned down my damn shop?"

"I had to do something!" Lotor shouts.

"I froze in there! Lance could've fucking died!" Keith shouts back, shoving Lotor.

"I just- I had to do something... I had to." Lotor whimpers.

Keith rolls his eyes, pushing past him. He heads into the coffee shop and orders something for himself and Lance.

"Keith you don't seem to understand. If my father assigns Sendak to this messed up assignment then you everything you hold close will perish." Lotor hisses out.

"I don't care, Lotor. Stay out of my life and away from my family." Keith growls, taking the coffee from the cashier. He storms out and makes sure Lotor isn't following him. Getting home as quickly as possible.

"Hey, what took you so long." Lance mumbles when Keith walks in his room. Padding sleepily over to him, slinging his arms around Keith's neck.

Keith sets the coffee cups on his dresser, roughly kissing Lance. His hands gripping his hips. Keith never knew how to deal with anger, it was always punching things or smoking. Then with Lotor it was sex.

"Mm as much as I love this... You've got morning breath." Lance chuckles.

"Please... Dude pissed me off 'n' I need to blow some steam off."

"Fuck- Keith you can't use sex to solve your problems, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Please, Lance."

"Fine. You wanna take shit out, then we can take shit out." Lance huffs, pulling Keith against him. Smashing his lips to Keith's, teeth grazing his bottom lip.

Keith groans, allowing Lance to take charge. Hands rough against him, breath heavy as they pull away for air between kisses.

"Fuck- Lance." Keith whines, lips needy.

"Why were you so mad?" Lance laughs softly, Keith's head resting on his bare chest.

"Lotor. Lotor fucking-showed up and said someone was going to kill us."

Lance freezes up, hair standing on their ends. He looks down at Keith with wide eyes.

"W-we have to leave then, Keith."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because he knows where we live?"

"We'll be fine." Keith mutters.

"Keith."

"Lance, we'll be fine." Keith sighs

Lance sighs heavily, slipping from the bed. He puts clothes on and heads to the door.

"Lance?"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Can I not go get something to eat?"

"Y-you can, sorry. I-I-I'm gonna shower." Keith mumbles, slipping out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

When he gets out of the shower Lance has finished eating and is asleep. He quietly walks to his room instead of climbing into bed with Lance. He flicks the light off and climbs into his own bed. Pulling the blanket to his chin, he turns onto his side and falls asleep.

Keith wakes up in the middle of the night. He knew exactly what was happening, the crushing weight on his chest, the way his body felt like it was being held down. His eyes frantically search the room, looking for the damn thing causing it.

He finds it in the bathroom, a tall looking figure consuming the tiniest bit of light coming from Lance's room. Its so tall it has to push itself down from the ceiling of the bathroom in order to step through the door's threshold.

Keith tries to scream, but to no avail it isn't heard. The things mouth is dripping red and it looks like a big cloud of smoke formed into something. Its terrifying, Keith's heart races and his breathing is erratic as he tries to will his body to move.

 **Lance**  
**Lance**  
**Lance**  
**God just move-**

"Keith?" The light flicks on and the thing disappears.

Keith's screams finally come from his throat, body covered in sweat. Face streaked with tears.

"Keith?!" Allura barges in with Romelle, the two of them worried sick.

"Ro'..." Keith mumbles, looking so scared as he sits up.

"Allura, Lance. Please step out." Romelle mumbles.

Lance nods, following Allura out of Keith's bedroom. Romelle shuts the door and pads over to Keith's bed.

"It happened again."

"I know, I'm sorry dear. The same one?"

Keith nods, tears falling. The smoke reminded him of that terrible day. Both of them. That awful smell of flesh boiling and hair burning off. The screams from his dad as he was burned alive in that building.

"It reminded you of your father didn't it?"

Keith nods again.

"And Lance?" She asks.

Another nod, Keith hated talking after these things. His voice was all trembly and gross.

"I'd ask if you'd like to sleep with Allura and I, but you're quite too old for that. You should sleep with Lance, dear." 

"I don't wanna bother him. I feel too clingy..." Keith mutters.

"Oh honey... You're fine, I promise you that, love."

Keith simply blinks, wrapping his arms around himself. He whimpers and turns over, facing the wall. Footstep depart and then the bed sinks in behind him.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier." Lance mumbles against Keith's neck. His arms wrapping around Keith as he nuzzles against the raven locks.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have forced you to help me calm down. Not like that anyways." Keith sighs, shaking in Lance's arms.

"That bad, huh?" Lance hums.

"Yeah... It looked like smoke." Keith sounded so pathetic.

"I heard." Lance mutters, rubbing soothing circles on Keith's arm. He kisses the nape of his neck softly and smiles.

"You'll stay, right?" Keith mumbles.

"Of course baby."

Keith's cheeks flush, stupid nickname.   
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh another,, really late update. I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately. Once again, mental health is shit rn.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Allura smiles, setting down a tray of tea for the 3 of them.

"It's no problem Mrs.Altea. Atlas Insurance covers many incidents, whether they be on accident or on purpose." James smiles, droning on about the insurance company.

"So it will cover all of the costs?" Romelle asks, shocked.

"Thanfully, yes."

"Its sounds like there's going to be a but after that."

"Unfortunately, yes there is." James laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

The front door opens and Keith steps in. Eyes widening when he spots James on the couch.

"O-oh- I-I'm sorry. I'll uh- I'll go upstairs." Keith squeaks, shuffling away with two coffees in his hands and a bag of snacks around his wrist.

James swallows hard and sighs.

"Unfortunately it will take a while for it to kick in. So you'll be without income from your shop. I suggest looking for job as soon as possible if needed. Shall we schedule another meeting to see how the progress is going?" James asks.

Allura turns to Romelle and Romelle nods.

"Yes, thats fine."

"Alright, uhm- could I use your restroom really quick?"

"Ah- the one down here has a leak, you'll have to use the one upstairs." Romelle mutters.

James nods, setting down his things before he makes his way to the bathroom. He walks into Keith's room and his cheeks flush.

"S-sorry. I was looking for the bathroom. Mrs.Altea said it was up here..."

"R-right... Uh, bathroom is right there." Keith points at the door, his face flushed as well.

James nods, awkwardly shuffling to the bathroom. He quickly uses it and washes his hands. Willing the flush on his cheeks to go away. He then exits the bathroom and goes back downstairs.

"I uh- we have an opening a month from now. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, thank you James." Allura smiles.

"I'll take my leave, thank you for having me."

"What the hell was all that about?" Lance huffs, face contorted in anger.

"W-what?" Keith snaps out of his headspace.

"What was the blushing about? Do you know him?" Lance scoffs, arms crossed. Why was he so upset?

"I-that's- that was-"

"That was who, Keith?"

"James- that was James," Keith mutters.

"How do you know?"

"His aura- I- he hasn't changed." Keith laughs, a small smile on his face.

Lance scoffs again, clearly jealous. Insecure.

"What?" Keith sighs, face dropping. 

"You're just so happy," Lance mutters.

"Well yeah, he was my best friend," Keith laughs, offended by the way Lance is acting.

"You lost your virginity to him, Keith. He was your first love, what am I supposed to think," Lance huffs, able to feel the way Keith was feeling.

"Yeah, a long time ago. I don't feel for him like that. I really care for you, Lance. You don't need to feel jealous or insecure." Keith sighs, resting a hand on Lance's chest.

"I just-I'm sorry." Lance mutters, leaning into Keith's touch.

Keith smiles, standing on the tips of his toes to press his lips to Lance's.

"I lo-" Lance starts to say, choking on his words. His cheeks flushed.

"I- what?"

"Nothing... Nothing. I'm gonna- I'm gonna go lay down in my room." Lance smiles, pressing a kiss to Keith's lips.

When he's in his room he gets a call, eyebrows furrowing as he grabs the ringing cell.

"Hello?"

 _"Lance!"_ His mother's cheery voice is loud through the speaker.

"Ah- hola mamá." Lance mutters.

_"You alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay."

_"How's it going with your witch?"_

"Fine- fine... We're uh-we're getting along now." Lance smiles, laying flat on his back. His mattress sinking in.

_"That's good, Ronnie wants to speak, is that's alright?"_

"Of course." Lance smiles.

_"Lancey Lance!"_

"Hi Ronnie." Lance laughs.

_"How are you?"_

"I'm okay." Lance mutters, that damn memory of James and Keith replaying in his head.

_"No you're not."_

"Uhh- yea I am."

_"No, bro. We've got that twin telepathy shit. What's going on?"_

"Nothing, Ronnie." Lance sighs.

_"Uh huh- ah Marco wait your turn you ass."_

"I miss you guys." Lance whispers.

_"We miss you too, Lance. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah, Ronnie."

_"Okay... Here's Marco."_

"Hi." Lance mumbles, that memory so vivid. He could almost imagine them right then and there- 

 _"Bet you're glad Ronnie isn't bugging you anymore."_ Marco laughs.

"Yeah, its nice. I miss it though. I miss you guys ganging up on me." Lance laughs.

_"You'll get it soon enough."_

"How's Luis?"

_"He's fine, still at school. Hasn't really talked to us since you left."_

"Oh. Its that bad?"

_"He just miss you, Lance. We all do. It was hard for him."_

"I know. It was hard for me too." Lance sighs.

_"I've gotta go, Mamá is rushing us to church. Bye, Lancelot."_

"Bye Marco." Lance hangs up, setting his phone aside. He rolls onto his side and faces the wall as numbness takes over.

Keith comes into his room a little while later. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, a hand placed on Lance's calf.

"Allura told me to tell you dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything but a snack all day, Lance." Keith sighs.

"Doesn't mean I'm hungry."

Keith tries to listen to Lance's thoughts, feel his emotions, but he finds himself blocked out.

"Lance." Keith sighs again, deeper this time.

"What, Keith." Lance snaps.

"I-nothing. Wallow in your room, whatever." Keith scoffs, storming out and back downstairs. Two could play at that game.

"Where's Lance?" Romelle asks.

"Not hungry." Keith mutters, taking his time with eating.

Allura looks at Romelle with evident worry.

"Are you two okay..?"

"We're fine. He's just-jealous." Keith sighs.

"About?"

"James. The damn insurance guy."

"You know him?" Allura asks.

"I-I literally dated him, Allura. I was living here for fuck sake."

"Oh." Allura mutters.

"I'm done." Keith mutters, leaving his nearly full plate on the table.

"Keith, please eat."

"I'm not that hungry." Keith sighs, but he was. He was just annoyed. He wanted to sleep, so he did just that.

He went to his room and immediately fell asleep. All the lights in his room off, welcoming new shadow figures to haunt him in the middle of the night.   
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm short chapter. Sorry, I needed to get this update pushed out

Keith wakes up in the middle of the night again, eyes frantically searching. He could smell burning flesh again, he could hear fire crackling between splinters of wood. His room was engulfed in flames, eyes widen further.

He heaves and tries to move, chest rising and falling frantically. The same thing from last night slipping is way out of the bathroom. Completely illuminated by the flames.

It looked like his dad. Tears try to fall, he tries to cry out, to scream. To no avail, he desperately tries to move. It felt like there was an anvil on his chest, weights on each limb.

Trying to call out for Lance, but his messages aren't getting through. Smoke fills his lungs and it gets harder to breathe, that horrible smell of burning flesh so real to him now. His skin felt like it was melting, his blood boiling.

The thing is close now, hovering over him. Its hands reaching down to grab him. When they do,  his body jolts and he gasps. Those screams that wouldn't come out, coming out now.

He sits up, panting and crying. The smell of smoke stuck inside his nose.

"Keith?" Lance is standing in the door of the bathroom.

Keith swallows hard and turns away from him, hiding his face in his knees. His blanket wrapped tight around his shaking body. He felt too vulnerable.

"Keith? Are you okay?" Romelle asks, light from the hallway flooding in.

Keith doesn't respond, hugging his knees to his chest tighter.

"Lance...can you go back to your room?"

Lance nods, closing the door connecting Keith's room and the bathroom. He saunters back to his bed, deciding that eavesdropping wouldn't be smart.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Romelle whispers, sitting on the bed next to Keith.

Keith shakes his head, not trusting his shaky, nasally voice. He leans his head on her shoulder and lets his sobs fall.

"I-it looked even more like him..." Keith whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry, Keith." She mutters, fingers running through Keith's hair.

"And there was- there was r-real smoke. I felt like I was in the fire.."

"It's not real, it can't hurt you, Keith."

"I know, but it felt so real." He hiccups.

"Why don't you go sleep in Lance's room again. I'm sure he won't mind."

"He's probably still mad with me."

"He's mad at you?"

"Because I was happy when I saw James..."

"Oh. Keith, he was probably jealous. Maybe even insecure. He was your first love after all. I still get jealous about...nevermind, it doesn't matter." Romelle smiles, not telling Keith about something he could sense was important.

He decides not to push her to tell him. It probably wouldn't do him any good anyway.

"Go with Lance, he'll be fine."

Keith sighs, standing on shaky legs.

"I'll talk with you in the morning." Romelle hugs Keith, exiting his room.

Keith opens the bathroom door and pads across the tile floor to Lance's room. The carpeted floor nice against his now cold feet.

"Hey..." Lance smiles.

"Hi," Keith mutters, he slips into the bed and curls up to Lance. His face pressed into Lance's broad chest.

Lance smiles, wrapping arms around Keith's waist. 

"You're cute, y'know that?"

Keith's face flushes as he looks up at Lance, his eyes still rimmed with red from crying.

Lance smiles, placing a finger underneath Keith's chin. He tilts his own face down and presses his lips to Keith's. Keith melts into it.

The kiss wasn't lustful, it was passionate and slow. Soft and full of an emotion Keith couldn't pinpoint. It felt like that memory Lance had projected onto him, the one with his mom.

"Love.." Keith whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he smiles, pressing another kiss to Lance's lips.

Lance melts into it, tracing invisible patterns onto Keith's hip.

**I love you**

That repeats through Keith's mind as their lips meet again and again. Each kiss lazier and softer.

_I love you._

Keith's face flushes, continuing on kissing Lance. Moving down his jaw to his neck.

"Say it..say it out loud," Lance whispers.

"I love you." Keith kisses Lance's jawline. Repeating it with each kiss he plants on his skin.

Keith pulls at the bottom of Lance's shirt, looking to him with pleading eyes. Lance nods and Keith pulls it off. Continuing the trail of kisses and whispers of love.

"I love you..." Lance whispers, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

"A-are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I'm just happy, Keith." Lance smiles, pulling Keith in for a kiss. 

"Me too," Keith smiles.

They end up falling asleep soon after, the two pressed right up against each other's skin.

Lance wakes up in the morning, thinking last night was a dream. He smiles when he sees Keith nestled in the blankets.

"Don't go..." Keith whimpers in his sleep.

Lance raises an eyebrow, taking Keith's hand into his own.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm heres some fluff w the boys playing smash on the switch uwu oh and Valentines day even tho I despise it.

Lance woke Keith up with a barrage of kisses, pressing his lips from Keith's neck to all over his face. He keeps at it until Keith groans and smacks at him.

"Im up." Keith whines.

"Happy Valentine's day, cariño." Lance whispers.

"Mm that's today?" Keith asks groggily as he blinks his eyes open.

"Mhm, and we're spending it together." Lance whispers.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Hmm depends on what you think."

"You know what I'm thinking, I can feel you in my mind." Keith laughs breathlessly as Lance leans in.

"Maybe later tonight if Romelle and Allura leave." Lance winks, pressing a kiss to Keith's lips.

When they pull away, a word slips from Keith's lips.

"What'd you say?" Lance asks, it sounded foreign.

"Saranghae." Keith whispers, pressing another kiss to Lance's lips. 

"What does that mean?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but what does it mean?"

"It means I love you." Keith laughs.

"Oh." Lance cheeks flush.

"Dumbass, c'mon, I wanna make breakfast for you." Keith smiles, slipping out of the bed.

"Don't call me a dumbass." Lance pouts.

They both get dressed and head downstairs, Allura and Romelle both dressed up.

"Keith, Lance, we're going to be gone all day. Please behave." Allura smiles, fixating her heart shaped earrings.

"I'm always behaved." Keith snorts.

"Don't think we havent heard you two." Romelle laughs.

Lance's face flushes and Keith snorts again.

"Don't act like I haven't heard y'all either. Anyways, happy Valentine's day, losers." Keith smiles, hugging the two women.

"Oh, happy anniversary too." Keith smiles.

"Thank you, Keith." Allura smiles, hugging him tightly.

"So you two married on Valentine's day?"

"Yep." Romelle smiles.

"That's cute." Lance smiles back.

"We must be going, our reservations are soon. Romelle and I are staying at a hotel tonight so we um- don't disturb you two."

"Alright." Keith hums, slipping into the kitchen.

After making breakfast and eating, they sit in the living room for a while.

"Wanna play smash?" Keith asks, standing up.

"Sure." Lance smiles.

Keith grabs the two switch controllers, the switch projected to the T.V.

They choose their characters, Keith picking Zero Suit Samus and Lance picking Daisy.

"You're going down." Lance snickers.

"Maybe later." Keith winks.

Lance's face flushes, focusing on the game. Keith wins the first round, Lance wins the second.

"3 wins is top." Keith chuckles.

"Can't we cuddle." Lance whines.

"For a little bit. I wanna take you on a date..." Keith whispers, the two of them focused on the game again.

"Wha- you don't have to!" Lance's character gets blown off stage. He double jumps back on and kicks Keith off. Winning his 2nd round.

Keith huffs, focusing intently. He gets frustrated, throwing his and Lance's controllers aside. He clambers into Lance's lap and presses his lips against Lance's.

Lance chuckles against Keith's lips, starting to move his lips. Keith cups Lance's face, deepening the kiss.

"You're just mad because you were losing." Lance says after they part.

"Shut up. Let me take you to dinner." Keith huffs.

"Mm alright." Lance smiles.

Keith gets up, letting Lance get up too. He then heads to his bedroom, Lance following.

"Go get dressed, no peaking." Keith laughs, pushing Lance out of his room.

"Why can't I be in there with you." Lance whines.

"Its a surprise, now go get dressed." Keith smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to Lance's lips before he pulls away and shuts the door.

Lance huffs and walks to his room, closing the door after he gets in. What should he wear? He shrugs, knowing Keith it wouldn't be fancy. Especially since he forgot it was Valentine's day.

Lance slips into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping his jacket on over it. When he's done, he heads into the bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth. He puts on a bit of concealer and shoots finger guns at his reflection.

Keith walks into their shared bathroom with a button up and a blazer on, cheeks flushing.

"I dont think your attire is good for where we're going..." Keith whispers.

"So you didn't forget it was Valentine's day?"

"No. I made plans like a week in advance." Keith mutters, playing with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Well shit... I feel pretty fucking dumb right now." Lance laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

"Its fine, love. Go put something else on, I'll be in here." Keith smiles, grabbing his brush.

Lance heads back into his room and searches his closet. He finds a nice short sleeve button up and a sweater. Opting out his jeans for a pair of black slacks.

When he's dressed he heads back to Keith and his face turns red.

"You put your hair up."

"Mhm." Keith laughs.

"Y-you look good.."

"Thank you." Keith smiles, pulling Lance in for a small kiss.

Lance melts into it, hands resting on Keith's waist.

"As much as I wanna keep kissing you, we've gotta get going."

"Mm one more." Lance mutters.

"One more..." Keith sighs, pressing another kiss to Lance's lips.

"Thanks cariño." 

The dinner is nice, Keith had arranged for flowers to be set at the table along with a bottle of wine.

"This is great, Keith, thank you." Lance smiles, reaching his hands across the table so he can hold Keith's.

"Its nothing." Keith smiles, cheeks slightly flushed.

Lance rolls his eyes, squeezing Keith's hands.

"Te quiero mucho."

"Yuhbo, saranghae."

"What's that mean?"

"Honey, I love you."

"A pet name?"

"I could call you kitty." Keith snickers.

"Don't." Lance huffs, taking a sip of his wine.

"Alright." Keith smiles, pressing a kiss to Lance's hands.

By the time dinner is over, Lance is tipsy off wine and Keith is sober. Lance apparently like to flirt a lot more when tipsy or drunk.

"Lance, can you chill out." Keith huffs, trying to make sure Lance doesn't fall as he helps him in the door.

"Mm how I can I chill out when I've got such a nice piece of ass next to me." Lance purrs.

Keith rolls his eyes, deciding to just pick Lance up. He closes the front door and carries Lance to his room.

"Your bed is bigger...c'mon we can roll around in the sheets, if you catch my drift." Lance says hotly against Keith's neck.

"You dunno what you're talking about Lance." Keith mutters, it was tempting, but Keith wasn't taking advantage of Lance.

"Mmnn, Keeeeith." Lance whines, kissing at Keith's jaw.

"No, Lance." Keith huffs, setting Lance on the bed. He helps him out of his clothes and into pajamas.

Keith then undresses himself to his boxers and slips into bed. He wraps his arms around Lance's waist and buries his face against his shoulder.

They both fall asleep rather quickly, Keith inhaling the scent of Lance's body wash. Lance enjoying Keith's warm embrace and the warm breath against his skin. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh smut warning lol

Lance woke up with a slight headache, eyes blinking open just to flinch at the sunlight filtering through the blinds. He grunts and presses his face against...what was he pressing against?

"Mornin'" Keith drawls.

Lance pulls back, Keith's chest.

"Sorry."

"Why?" Keith laughs, fingers tangling into Lance's hair.

"Because I had my face in your chest."

"Its fine, Lance. I thought it was cute." Keith smiles.

Lance looks up to Keith, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yea, I think you're really cute. I just noticed something."

"What's that?"

"That you didn't wake up as a cat."

"I don't always sleep like that. Its just comfortable."

"Its cute. You got cute little ears." Keith laughs lightly.

"Mmm shut up."

"So why dont you want me to call you kitty?"

"Its...its insulting."

"You're lying." Keith smirks.

"F-fine...It's embarrassing."

"Why? Do you like it?" Keith says low, tugging Lance's hair lightly.

Lance swallows hard, face flushed.

"You should answer your master."

"M-m-master?" Lance squeaks, face bright red.

"Well, that is what I am, right?"

"I- y-yes."

"So do you like it?"

Lance whines, looking away.

"Lancey~" Keith coos.

"You're embarrassing me..." Lance whispers.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lance hesitantly shakes his head.

"Say what you want, Lance."

"You...I want you.."

"How do you want me?" Keith smirks.

Lance doesnt respond, his face too flushed. He doesnt trust his voice.

Keith hums, flipping Lance onto his back. He then straddles him, grabbing his chin tightly. He makes Lance look at him.

"Tell me how you want me, Lance. You want me like this? Want me to ride you?"

"N-no."

"Then tell me, kitty."

"W-want you to f-fuck me, sir."

Keith's eyes widen, cheeks flushed slightly. Sir. Lance just called him sir.

"You just called me sir." Keith breathes.

"Yea?"

"You're _so fucking hot._ " Keith says low, kissing Lance harshly.

Lance groans, melting into it. He grabs hold of Keith's hips. Keith applies more force into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Lance's mouth. One of his hands resting against his throat.

They part for air, Lance swallows hard against the hand resting against his throat. Keith smiles down at Lance, slipping his hands under his shirt.

"And I'm the hot one." Lance grins, pulling Keith down for another kiss.

Keith hums, letting Lance lead this one. Hands roam his body and rest on the swell of his ass. Lance grins into the kiss, grabbing two handfuls of Keith's ass. He squeezes and then lets go, bringing his flattened palm down onto it with force.

Keith's breath hitches and he lets out a low whine against Lance's lips. He grinds down against him, Lance's hands gripping him again.

"God damn, maybe I should fuck you." Lance chuckles.

"Maybe." Keith laughs breathlessly, tugging at Lance's shirt.

Lance sits up, tugging his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He presses his lips to Keith's neck and licks and sucks at the skin.

"Nnh- A-Allura and Romelle are going to see those." Keith pants.

"Who cares. Wish I could say you belong to me, but...I belong to you more."

"I don't care Lance, you can say it. You're-You're still jealous about the James thing aren't you."

Lance doesn't answer, but the roughness in his touches do. Lance bubbles at the spot right at the edge of his jaw and by his ear. Leaving a dark bruise in his wake, he then moves down, leaving nearly no spot unmarked.

"You're fucking hot when you're jealous." Keith chuckles.

"Shut up." Lance growls, pulling Keith's hair hard enough to tug his head back.

"Shit~!" Keith gasps, eyes watering

"I'm not fucking jealous." Lance says, looking straight into Keith's eyes.

"Huh, coulda swore I seen you turn green. Y'know like the Hulk." Keith smirks.

"You wanna piss me off, dont you."

"Why would I ever wanna do that, kitty?"

"Because you want me to be rough, sir." Lance bites out the 'sir' part.

"So fucking hot. C'mon call me sir more." Keith grins deviously.

Lance rolls his eyes, shoving Keith flat against the bed.

"How about I slap your ass some more. You seemed to like it."

"Or you could fuck me, my dick is pretty rock solid right now. So close to just bursting~"

"Uh huh. How about you be quiet and let me do the work. You just sit there, be pretty, and moan."

"Yes, sir." Keith giggles, mocking a salute.

Lance sighs, taking Keith's wrists into one of his own. He pins them to the bed and wrestles the boxers off Keith.

"You're immature." Lance mutters, twisting Keith's hips so he can get to his ass. He then brings his hand back and brings it down hard onto the left side.

Keith gasps, body jerking away from Lance as much as possible. Lance does it again and again. Leaving his ass red and sore.

"Would you fuck me already!" Keith shouts, face flushed.

"Of course cariño, I've gotta prep you first though. Hand me the lube?" Lance smiles sweetly, letting go of Keith's wrists.

Keith huffs, reaching under his pillow.

"Under the pillow? That's dirty, Keith. How many times have you done that while thinking of me? I remember one time I could hear you in my mind, just calling for me."

"Shut up." Keith huffs, handing the small bottle of lube to Lance.

Lance hums, flicking the cap open. He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and spreads Keith's legs. After stretching Keith, he presses soft kiss to his lips.

"Lance, please."

"Condom?"

"Yea." Keith mutters, opening the side table drawer. He hands Lance a condom and prays it fits.

"Yeah, good size." Lance mutters, sets it on the bed and undresses himself.

"Lock the door while you're up."

Lance nods, clicking the lock in. He then kneels on the bed, opening the package and rolling it over his length. Keith wraps his legs around Lance's hips and pulls him in.

"C'mon loverboy, show me how good you can fuck me." Keith smirks. 

Keith is sobbing from the pleasure within 5 minutes. The relentless drilling against his prostate and the consistent stroking of his cock overstimulates him. Incoherent moaning and babbling spilling from his bitten lips.

"That good enough for you, princess."

Lance swears Keith's face is going to catch on fire. That's the most bright red he's seen on his face ever.

"I-I'm- _fuck~!_ I love you!" Keith moans, unable to hold back the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

The clenching of Keith's walls around him has Lance spilling into the condom, panting as he rides out his orgasm.

"So good." Lance mutters, peppering Keith's face in soft kisses.

"Mnnn tired..." Keith whimpers as Lance pulls out.

Lance pulls the condom off and ties the end, throwing it in the trash. He then gets a rag and wets it with warm water, cleaning Keith's stomach off.

"Laaancey, cuddle me." Keith whines.

"I will, just hold on." Lance laughs, throwing the rag into the tub. He comes back to the bed and lays down.

Lance smiles at how cuddly Keith's being, pulling the smaller male into his arms. He presses a kiss to his forehead and plays with his hair until Keith falls asleep. Lance following suit. 

Romelle and Allura come home soon after, checking in on them. Romelle smiles at the sight of Keith and Lance curled up together. Lance was actually holding Keith's hand, their joined hands resting on Lance's chest along with Keith's head.

Romelle takes a picture and sends it to Keith's phone, hoping he doesn't kill her.

"Looks like they had a bit of fun." Allura snickers, closing the door quietly.

"I'll make dinner." Romelle smiles, pressing a kiss to Allura's lips.

"How sweet. Anything I can do to help?"

"Sit in the kitchen and look pretty." Romelle laughs softly, taking Allura's hand in hers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck- 
> 
> I haven't updated this in so long I'm sorry. Writing has been really hard for me lately and I apologize for that. I really hope things get better for me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"Shall I go wake the boys?" Allura asks, setting the plates at the table.

"Yeah, go ahead, love." Romelle smiles, pulling Allura in for a kiss.

"Mm alright I'll be back." Allura smiles, slipping away. She heads upstairs and knocks before she walks into Keith's room.

"Keith? Lance?" She says, sitting on the edge of the bed. When they don't wake, she shakes Keith slightly.

Keith's shoots up, eyes wide. He relaxes when he realizes its Allura, smiling at her.

"Dinner is done." Allura smiles.

"Alright, I'll wake up Lance so we can get dressed." Keith mutters.

Allura nods and heads back downstairs. When she's back down she presses a kiss to the top of Romelle's head.

"You're all lovey today. Is something the matter?" Romelle asks, taking Allura's hands into her own.

"I'm fine, darling. I just want to show you how much you mean to me."

"I think you did quite enough last night, no?" Romelle laughs softly.

"Er- well I suppose, but I'd rather not just show it through intercourse. I love you so much, Ro' you don't understand how much you've contributed to my happiness." Allura smiles, kissing lightly at Romelle's knuckles on her left hand.

"I love you too 'Lura." Romelle smiles, cheeks flushed.

"Morning." Keith mumbles, taking a seat at the table. He hisses at the ache in his hips and his face flushes.

"Its 6pm, Keith." Allura laughs.

"You okay, Keith?" Romelle grins.

"Yea, babe, you okay?" Lance chuckles, sitting next to him.

"Shut up." Keith mutters, he picks the chopsticks up from the table.

Easily using them, lifting it up to his mouth. He watches Lance struggle with them and snorts.

"What's so funny." Lance glares.

"Nothin'" Keith snickers.

"Yeah, sure." Lance grumbles.

"Lance, would you like me to get you a fork?" Allura asks.

"No, but thank you." Lance smiles.

"Alright."

Lance ends up getting frustrated and gets himself a fork.

"I wanna sing for you later." Keith whispers to Lance when he gets back.

"What're you gonna sing?"

"You'll see." Keith smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Lance's cheeks.

After dinner Lance follows Keith to his room. Keith grabs his guitar, tuning it quickly.

"You gonna tell me what you're singing?"

"Nope." Keith grins, he clears his throat.

"You're lame." Lance pouts

"You love me though." Keith smiles.

"Yea, I do." Lance smiles.

Keith's face flushes, he'll never get used to that. He sighs and begins singing.

 _I'm gonna love you_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_Like it's the end of the world_

 _I wanna remember the shape of your lips_  
_Cause I wouldn't miss breathing as much as your kiss_  
_If the streets were on fire, well, we'd never know_  
_We'd be lost in each other instead of the smoke_

Keith smiles as he sings, his eyes closed. He was nervous, voice shaking ever so slightly. He takes a breath, the sound cutting through the quiet air.

 _Baby, let's go out with a bang_  
_We could be the last love song ever sang_

 _I'm gonna love you_  
_Love you like it's the end of the world_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Hold you as long as I can in this world_  
_So let's cheers to the moments of beauty we've found_  
_As the city burns to the ground_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_I'm gonna love you_

Lance looks at Keith with so much adornation in his eyes. His heart beat speeding up slightly, he was so in love with Keith.

 _We'll live forever; they'll study our bones_  
_Write stories about us and carve us in stone_  
_So they can remember what true love was like_  
_But this isn't about them; it's just us tonight_

Blue and Red tendrils intermingle within their minds. Colors consuming each other and exploding into purple. Electric shocks flow through their bodies as their bond strengthens. Its so powerful that Keith struggles to continue singing, but he needed to.

 _Baby, let's go out with a bang_  
_We could be the last love song ever sang_

His hands shake as he strums at his guitar. Tears weld up in his eyes and he blinks them away. Fighting through the blinding blue and red lapping at his body.

 _I'm gonna love you_  
_Love you like it's the end of the world_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Hold you as long as I can in this world_  
_So let's cheers to the moments of beauty we've found_  
_As the city burns to the ground_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_I'm gonna love you_

Lance's breath shakes as he inhales and exhales. Purple swirls in the middle of the red and blue auras. The tendrils wrapping around each other and merging.

 _Be here now as the skies crash down_  
_Watch the world fade away_  
_Cause what we've found never comes around_  
_Let it burn up in flames_

Keith could feel energy crackling between him and Lance. The air thick and tense.

 _I'm gonna love you_  
_Love you like it's the end of the world_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Hold you as long as I can in this world_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_Love you like it's the end of the world_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Hold you as long as I can in this world_

As soon as Keith is done he turns and presses his lips to Lance's. He could feel tendrils buzzing within his mind. He tangles his fingers into Lance's hair and massages his scalp lightly.

Lance sighs into the kiss, his whole being felt like it was on fire. His fingers twitch at Keith's hips and he pulls Keith closer. He wanted to be one.

Keith felt like he was being consumed by water. His whole firey persona being put out by the water, steam evaporating and slipping to Lance.

They pull away, gasping for air. Their faces flushed, hair a mess. Keith's eyes were basically glowing, the navy bright and beautiful at that moment.

Lance's lips were red and swollen from the kiss, breathing slightly labored. He looked ethereal to Keith. He wanted this moment to last forever, however it was soon interrupted by something Keith never wanted to hear in his life again.

The low crackle of fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically within this chapter Keith and Lance's bond becomes so much stronger than any other witch and familiar bond. Shiro and Adam have the same since they have uhh....bonded on a much deeper level, but Lance and Keith have established so much trust in each other that its become so much stronger than Adam and Shiro's. 
> 
> Also the song is End of the World by A Great Big World ! <3


	27. Chapter 27

Keith panics. Well that's an understatement, he more than panics.

"Lance- Lance what do we do?!" Keith shouts, hands shaking.

"Stay calm, baby. We'll get out of here." Lance whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's cheek. He then rushes to the door and touches the knob, it was hot as hell.

"Okay...We- we're gonna have to jump out of the window, alright?"

"Alright." Keith mutters, he couldn't think straight. Smoke had started to seep underneath the door and into the bedroom.

Lance pulls the window open and grabs Keith's hands.

"Be careful." Lance whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Keith carefully climbs onto the ledge of the window and across the roof connected to his window. Lance follows him out, careful in his steps.

Keith takes a deep breath and prepares himself to jump from the ledge. It wasn't a high drop, but breaking a bone would be better that burning.

"You can do it." Lance smiles.

Keith jumps and rolls, Lance doing the same. Just as they get to the grassy ground, Keith's window goes up in flames.

"Thank god you two are okay." Allura sobs, pulling the two boys into her arms.

Romelle joins in the hugs, pressing soft kisses to both Lance and Keith's hair. The fire department shows up rather quickly, dousing the house with water.

"Everything father left behind is gone." Allura whispers to Coran, her voice shaking.

"You're still here aren't you?" Coran smiles.

"I suppose...but for what reason."

"To protect your loved ones."

Keith's hands shake as he looks at the charred house. Soot and ashes on the ground. His childhood was burned to the ground with this house.

Every memory of Bandor, Romelle, Allura, Coran. Everything was scorched and charred. Their photos, their clothes. Everything.

"This...this is all my fault." Keith whispers, wrapping his arms around himself. Closing himself off from everyone and everything.

"Its not your fault, Keith." Lance mutters.

"It is. I-I lead Lotor here...I fucked it all up, Lance." Keith sobs.

Lance's eyes weld up with tears, he could feel everything Keith was. The anger, the agony...the _fear_.

"You- you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Keith growls, the anger spiking.

"I feel it, Keith."

"I'm not scared!" Keith shouts, shoving Lance back.

He looked so angry. Keith's teeth were bared like a rabid dog. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes wide and swirling with emotion.

"Keith?" Romelle reaches out.

Keith runs. He didn't know where he was going but all he knew was he _had_ to get away. He didn't know if he was being run by fear or anger.

Keith stops outside a familiar house. His anger basically radiating off of him. He stomps up the stairs of the porch and to the door.

"Just a moment!" A voice rings out.

Keith's mind was empty. He was consumed by anger, a fire burning within his eyes.

"Oh dear..." The voice speaks, white hair has Keith swinging.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE _RIGHT_ TO BURN _MY_ HOUSE! _MY_ _STORE!_ _AN_ _D_ _MY FUCKING FAMILY DOWN!_ " Keith was pissed.

Maybe..maybe that's an understatement. He shoves Lotor to the ground and straddles his chest. He pulls his fist back and slams it right onto Lotor's face.

A loud crunch resonating through the room. Blood trickles down Lotor's nose and into his mouth. Keith grabs ahold of his head, slamming it into the hardwood floor.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT GOD DAMMIT!" Keith's teeth are bared, he was losing himself.

"Keith- Keith get off!" Lotor manages.

Keith basically growls, punching Lotor again. Teeth colliding with knuckles. Keith's knuckles were bloody and swollen, but he didn't care.

Lotor had no right to try to kill him. To try and kill his family.

"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT OUT!" Keith shouts.

Thats when hands grab him. Large and rough hands. They pull him off of Lotor and he kicks against the body.

"What should I do with him, sir?"

"Put him down, Zethrid."

"But sir-"

"I said put him down."

"Yes sir." Zethrid mutters letting Keith down.

"Fight back!" Keith growls, throwing punches at Lotor.

"You don't want me to, Keith."

"FIGHT BACK YOU PUSSY!"

So Lotor does.

Both of them are bloodied and bruised, but neither of them stop. Keith was determined to kill Lotor. He spits out some blood and pants, a grin spreads across his face.

"That all you got? Sure are weak for a drug lord." Keith chuckles.

"Keith I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah y'do. C'mon be a good servant 'nd do whatever daddy tells you. Aren't y'scared he'll punish you?"

"Im not scared."

"Then come at me. Watch the life fade from my eyes. Watch your past lovers life fade from his body. I know y'want to y'sick fuck. Do what your dad tells you, you little daddy's boy bitch." Keith laughs, spitting out more blood.

His eyebrow was split, lip in the same condition. His nose crooked, eye swollen and bruised. Blood splattered along his skin and clothes.

Lotor charges at him, shoving him against the wall. His forearm shoved against Keith's throat. Keith smiles and spits into Lotor's face.

"C'mon! Do it for real. _Kill me!"_ Keith growls, kneeing Lotor in the groin so he'll back up.

"Or d'you need me to teach ya'?" Keith snickers.

"Shut up, Keith. I don't want to do this."

"Oh c'mon!" Keith laughs, leaving himself open for Lotor to hit him.

"Keith..."

"I'm leaving myself open for you! Easy target! I'm vulnerable, I'm broken. I need y'to fix me, Lotor!" Keith teases, a large grin on his face.

" _Keith."_

"Kill me, Lotor."

Lotor growls, tears in his eyes as he wraps his hands around Keith's throat. He squeezes and squeezes until Keith is clawing at him.

Snot is trickling down Keith's chin, mixing with the blood and saliva. He grins as his vision becomes blurry.

Lotor drops him last second, hands shaking.

Keith pants, chuckling. His voice is raspy and broken. The chuckling turns into laughing.

"You're soft. You're weak. Your father will _never love you."_

Lotor breaks. He doesn't hold back as he fights back against Keith.

Within that moment he spots a white haired figure within the door.

He stops fighting, pulling away from Keith. He swallows hard and his hands shake.

"A-Allura?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe another cliffhanger >:)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M,,more blood owo

Keith has to be dragged away from Lotor. Lance holding him tightly within his arms. Keith is panting and wheezing, he had taken quite a few blows to the ribs.

"A-Allura why- why are you here?" Lotor's eyes are wide, his hands shaking.

"To retrieve my idiotic mess of a son." Allura scoffs, anger evident.

"How..How do you two know each other." Keith pants out, spitting out blood.

"They dated." Romelle mutters.

"I- you-" Lotor struggles to find his words.

"Don't even try to speak to me. Leave my family alone or you'll have hell to pay, Lotor." Allura bites out.

"Allura _please-"_

"No!" The air seems to thicken with each step Allura takes towards Lotor.

"Allur-"

"Shut the hell up! You are going to leave us alone or _I_ will personally _kill you."_ She seethes, Keith had never seen Allura that mad before.

"Just let me speak!" Lotor stagers towards her.

"I said _no!_ " Allura growls, pushing Lotor back with one finger.

Lotor looks dejected, the shattering of his heart evident. His body language shows how upset he truly is.

"You will never be the witch your father was." Lotor spits out, a wicked grin on his face. It isn't apparent who he is talking to.

Allura or Keith?

All Lance and Romelle knew was they needed to get the two the hell out of here.

"Lura,  come on. I don't want to spend another moment in his presence."

"Oh wouldn't you like to see Bandor~?"

Romelle stops dead in her tracks.

"Ro' he's just trying to provoke you, just like he was to me. Let's go." Allura whispers, taking Romelle's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh dear, I'm not trying to provoke her... I just figured she'd like a chance to say goodbye to her decomposing brother's corpse." Lotor grins, its sickening.

"You're twisted." Allura spits out, pulling Romelle towards the door.

"Zethrid, bring the boy." Lotor chuckles, spitting out some blood that had gathered within his mouth.

Keith strains against Lance's arms, he wanted to rip Lotor's throat out. He was going to, he _had_ to.

"Yes sir." Zethrid mutters, retreating from the room. She comes back moments later holding a dead body.

The smell is horrible. Skin rotting and falling away from the bones, hair patchy. Theres blood splattered in many places along the body.

Keith's vision goes red, he lashes out and gets away from Lance. He looked like a rabid animal charging at Lotor. He was going to kill him.

It was his only choice. A message to Zarkon to fuck off.

Lance had never seen Keith so angry. It was terrifying.

Keith doesn't say anything as he shoves Lotor to the ground. His mind is blank, the only thought being to kill Lotor. He wraps his fingers around his scrawny neck and squeezes.

"You're a sick fucking bastard." Keith growls out.

Lotor claws at Keith's face as he becomes desperate for oxygen. His lungs burning for it, his legs kick and his body spasms.

Keith slams Lotor'd head into the wooden floor over and over. Keith was radiating rage, his body heated. Flames rise from his back, soon engulfing his whole body.

He doesn't notice Lotor is already dead, he simply keeps his hands wrapped around his throat and continues slamming his head into the floor.

"Keith!" Lance shouts.

It brings him crashing back into the real world. His nostrils flared, teeth bared. He pants and heaves, eyes widening at Lotor's face.

There was fear in Lotor's eyes. His lips were blue and his eyes were bloodshot. Keith scrambles off of him, the flames residing from his body.

Keith looks at Lance, then Allura, and lastly Romelle. They looked so scared.

"I-I-"

Keith stands up on shaky legs, his hands bloodied. His clothes covered with his and Lotor's blood.

"We need to get home." Allura whispers.

"What home." Romelle mutters.

"At least a hotel then." Allura sighs. 

As they're leaving Keith conjures a ball of fire, slamming his hand against the wall. It goes up in flames and eventually spreads.

"No evidence." Keith mumbles. 

They check into a hotel, two rooms. Keith is quick to take a shower. Ridding himself of the blood, his whole body hurts. There's bruises everywhere.

When he gets out there's boxers laying on the sink. He slips them on and heads into the bedroom.

Keith lays in bed with Lance and frowns when the Male flinches away from him. Lance was scared of him.

"Lance...?"

"Yeah?"

"Are- you're...you're scared of me..." Keith whispers, sitting up.

"I'm not."

"Why'd you flinch away then?"

"I just... its nothing, Keith." Lance sighs, turning towards Keith.

Lance lays his head on Keith's lap to prove his point. Keith sighs as well, playing with Lance's soft brunette locks.

"You look like shit." Lance mutters.

"Thanks." Keith smiles, wincing at the bruises aching on his face.

"He really fucked you up."

"Yeah...but I think he's worse." Keith mumbles.

"Definitely. I'm just- I'm glad you're okay...well..at least a little okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too." Keith leans down, waiting for Lance to meet him halfway.

Lance leans up, lips slightly parted as he slots his with Keith's. Its gentle as to not hurt Keith. Fingers twitch against skin, tongue slide against lips.

It turns into something heated. Lance was so happy Keith was okay. Lance kisses each and every single one of Keith's bruises. Careful to not apply a lot of pressure and hurt him.

"I love you." Keith whispers.

"I love you too, cariño." Lance whispers back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long break between updates. Not doing so hot rn, forgive me please


	29. Chapter 29

Things got a little bit better for everyone. Without Lotor trying to sabotage them, it was quite peaceful.

Allura and Romelle were working on finding a house and jobs. It wasnt easy, but they'd get there.

Keith and Lance were taking a lazy day. The two of them lounging peacefully in their hotel room. Lazy and soft kissed shared between stupid conversations. Their hands trail over each other and fingers run through locks of hair.

Its soft and sweet. They're so thankful to have each other even if it's not spoken. They're so thankful they're okay.

Lance sighs against Keith's lips and presses against them again.

"Mothman isn't real, baby." Lance mutters.

"Yes he is, shut up." Keith huffs, pressing another kiss to Lance's lips. 

"Mkay, whatever you say." Lance laughs, resting his head back on Keith's chest.

"You believe in Nessie, but not Mothman?"

"Yep."

"That's so dumb." Keith pouts, his fingers scratching against Lance's scalp.

Lance purrs, leaning into the touch. 

"You're dumb." Lance grumbles, his purring grows in volume as Keith moves his hand.

"Such a cute kitty." Keith chuckles, dull nails scratching by Lance's ear.

"Shut up." Lance pouts, head involuntarily leaning further into his touch.

"I dont think I will." Keith laughs.

"Mean." Lance whines, small fuzzy ears sprouting onto his head.

"Ears?"

"Shhh." Lance grunts, the triangular ears twitching.

Keith hums, scratching at the base of one of the ears. Lance groans and leans in close.

"Sensitive?"

"Mhmm." Lance mutters, pushing his head against Keith's hand. He mewls and purrs.

"Might as well be in full form right now." Keith laughs.

"No, this is nice." Lance mumbles, eyes drooping shut.

"Alright." Keith smiles, pressing a small kiss to Lance's head.

"I love you." Lance mumbles.

"I love you too." Keith presses another kiss to Lance's head.

Lance's ears twitch at the sound of the door opening, Allura stands in the threshold.

"What's up?" Keith asks, Lance snuggling further into him to shield his eyes from the sunlight.   
    
"Romelle and I are going out with Takashi and Adam. I assume you two will behave here, alone." Allura snorts.

"Cant promise." Keith laughs.

"We'll behave." Lance rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'll take your word, Lance. We'll bring you some food back."

"Thanks 'Lura." Keith hums.

"No problem." Allura smiles, closing the door as she leaves.

"Y'wanna drink the alcohol in the mini fridge?" Keith mutters to Lance, kissing up the nape of his neck.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lance hums.

Keith slips out of the bed and over to the fridge. He grabs the liquor and cracks the lid open, taking a long drink from it.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist, his head resting on Keith's shoulder. Keith hands Lance the bottle and waits for him to hand it back.

"Wish it was tequila." Lance mumbles, he takes a swig and swallows the bitter liquid down.

"Ugh, tequila is the worst."

"No baby, it's the best." Lance hands the bottle back to Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes, taking another long drink. He nearly chokes when Lance's hand palms his dick.

"You up for a lil' somethin'?" Lance smirks, kissing up Keith's neck.

"Y'drunk already?" Keith teases.

"Not at all cariño, I just wanna wrap my lips around you." Lance says hotly against Keith's neck.

"Shit- y'drive me crazy, kitty." Keith mutters, taking another swig.

Lance hums, standing up. He slips out of the bed and pads in front of Keith. He then drops onto his knees and looks up at him.

Keith places the rim of the bottle to Lance's mouth, tipping it slightly. Lance opens his mouth and swallows down the liquor as it fills his mouth.

Keith sets the empty bottle aside and grabs Lance's chin. He pulls him forward, leaning down to capture his parted lips in a kiss. Their liquor soaked tongue intertwine and move against each other.

The bitter liquid tasted so much sweeter against Lance's tongue. Lance moans into the kiss, his fingers twitching against Keith's thighs.

"Tastes s'much better on yer tongue." Keith drawls, his eyes half lidded.

Lance tries not to laugh at the southern drawl. He tries so hard, to keep himself from not laughing he presses his lips back to Keith's. Its fervent and hot.

"Such a perdy lil' thing."

"Shut up." Lance laughs slightly, deciding to move a hand to Keith's crotch. He palms the bulge and watches Keith's face contort.

"Make sure y'bite it." Keith slurs.

"B-bite...bite your dick?" Lance asks, flabbergasted.

"Mhm. Feels good."

"I- I'm not biting your cock." Lance laughs.

"Babyyyy please." Keith whines, bucking up against Lance's palm.

"Chill out, I'll get to it soon." Lance snickers, kissing Keith's thigh.

Not even a minute later theres a loud snore, Keith is sat up, hunched over slightly and dead asleep. Lance laughs and helps Keith lay down.

Keith pulls Lance into his arms, trapping him in the embrace all the while hes still asleep.

"Dork." Lance laughs, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Lance wakes up to a flash, he gasps as he sits up. Another one going off.

"Didnt mean to scare you...you two looked so cute." Romelle giggles, placing a plate of food down on the table.

"Its fine.." Lance smiles.

"You two have fun?" Allura laughs.

"I think Keith did." Lance laughs softly.

"Mmmn come back to bed, kitty." Keith groans, arms wrapping around Lance's hips.

"I suppose we'll let you two sleep..Goodnight loves." Romelle smiles.

"Night Romelle, Allura." Lance mutters, yawning.

"Night." Allura smiles, pulling the door shut as her and Romelle leave.

Lance lays back down and Keith presses his lips to the nape of Lance's neck. Hot breath against his chilled skin.

"Go to bed." Lance chuckles.

Keith groans, shaking his head. He sucks a mark right at the back of Lance's ear, teeth nipping at the skin.

"Keith..." Lance mewls.

"So cute." Keith whispers, kissing at more skin.

"Dont start something and fall asleep again." Lance huffs.

"Mm I ain't fallin' asleep, kitty. Now keep quiet for me." Keith mutters, his hand palming at Lance's dick.

"Yeah right." Lance shudders, his breath hitching at the touch.

"Hush." Keith grunts, grinding against Lance's back side.

Lance rolls his eyes, tilting his head so he can kiss Keith. Keith hums, licking at Lance's bottom lip.

Once again those tendrils intertwine, purple shock waves going through their bodies. Heat and chill mingling together, fire and water creating smoke within them.

"S'good. S'good for me. Perfect..." Keith whispers, tears falling from his eyes onto Lance's face.

Lance gasps, his body shaking with each move. Tears slide from the corner of his eyes, soaking the pillow underneath his head.

"I-I love you... so-so much, Keith." Lance sobs.

Keith leans down, kissing Lance again. Brilliant blue and blazing red making purple at the tips of their lips.

"I love you too, Lance." Keith whispers.


	30. Chapter 30

Years later Keith and Lance have moved away from Allura and Romelle. The two of them starting a family of their own while the two women's flourish with life.

"Lance, I've been thinking a lot..." Keith mutters, nervously he rubs his thumb against his forefinger.

"What about?" Lance asks from the kitchen, scrubbing a plate.

"About adopting." Keith mumbles, his cheeks flushed as he enters the kitchen so he can talk face to face with his fiance.

"I- Really? You think...you think we're ready for that?" Lance turns around, wiping his soapy hands on a dish towel.

"I think we're more than ready. I want- I want to pass this down to someone. I want our magic to continue thriving." Keith explains, smiling slightly at the thought of being able to teach this to someone who is like him.

"Our- our magic."

"Its not just mine, it's yours too, Lance." Keith takes ahold of Lance's hands, electricity thrumming between the two.

"God I love you." Lance whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's lips.

"And I you." Keith mumbles, laughing softly.

 

 

"Papa!" A shrill voice squeaks.

Lance smiles as the small girl runs and hugs his legs. He ruffles her hair and laughs.

"How was school mija?"

"Good." She smiles up at Lance, holding her hand up so he'll grab it.

"That's good, Daddy is still at work so it's just us tonight."

"Oh...okay." Ava mutters, pouting.

"I'm sorry mija, I know you havent seen him in a couple days."

Ava stays silent, the two of them walking from the elementary school. They wait at the crosswalk until it allows them to cross, Lance holding onto her hand tightly.

"You make any new friends?" Lance asks.

Ava shakes her head, a small frown on her face. You'd think she was Keith's biological daughter with how much she resembled him.

Lance sighs, deciding not to press anymore. As they walk up the steps to their house, Lance pulls his keys out.

As they're eating dinner later that night, Ava picks at her food.

"Papa, when will daddy be home?" She asks, pushing the peas around her plate.

"Soon, hija." Lance smiles, he had dark circles under his eyes and he felt exhausted.

Ava nods, continuing to push at her food.

"Ava, you need to eat." Lances sighs.

Being a father was hard.

"Don't wanna." She pouts.

"Hija, please. Don't do this now, papa is tired."

Ava shrugs, keeping her stance on not wanting to eat.

"Fine, go to bed hungry." Lance mutters, he needed sleep. He needed Keith.

Lance could feel Keith before he could see him. It was like a jolt of energy flowing through his body. He was so happy his lover was finally home.

"Daddy!" Ava squeals, hugging Keith's legs.

"Hey princess." Keith smiles, kneeling down to hug her.

"I missed you!" She mumbles, pressing her face to his chest.

Lance missed when it was just him and Keith. Not that he didnt love Ava, he just needed alone time.

"I missed you too honey. How about we get you into bed, it's getting late."

"No!" Ava whines.

"Ava, listen to your father." Lance grunts, rubbing his face. The energy from Keith was slowly depleting and all he wanted was for it to be back.

"I dont wanna!"

"Ava, please. I'll read you a story." Keith sighs, picking her up.

"I wanna stay up."

"Daddy's tired princess, so is papa. You need to sleep so we can."

"Ava, please." Lance mutters, he was too tired for this. Keith was too tired for this.

"....fine." Ava huffs out reluctantly.

Keith lets out a sigh of relief and carries Ava to her room. He reads her a short story and makes sure shes asleep before he exits her room.

Keith then heads to his and Lance's bedroom, slipping his tie off as he enters the room. Lance smiles as he slips into his pajamas.

"Hey, how was work?" Lance whispers, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Frustrating. Stressful." Keith sighs, slipping out of his white button up.

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, dont apologize."

"How 'bout I give you a massage, yeah?" Lance smiles, pressing another kiss to Keith's lips.

Keith hums, grabbing Lance's hips as he kisses him back.

"I suppose that'd be nice." Keith mutters against Lance's soft lips.

"'Kay, get comfy."

Keith takes his work pants off and lays on the bed, he jokingly wiggles his ass.

"Oh stop that." Lance laughs, grabbing a handful of one of the cheeks.

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Lance begins working at Keith's shoulders. He has to work hard at them, knots of built up stress residing deep within the muscles.

"Is...is it bad that I miss when it was just us?" Lance whispers, he felt so bad saying that.

"Not at all baby. I love Ava, and I know you love her, but we just need a break. I could ask Allura and Romelle to babysit for us." Keith mutters, grunting when Lance digs deep into his skin.

"That'd be nice." Lance smiles, working his way down to Keith's back.

Keith yelps, laughing softly.

"Y'know I'm ticklish there." Keith whines.

"Yeah, but its tense. You need to calm down. I dont want a repeat of that seizure."

"I know...I dont either."

Lance continues massaging at Keith's back until he's satisfied. A low snore comes from Keith and Lance smiles.

"Goodnight mi amor." Lance whispers, laying beside Keith.


End file.
